Better With Two: Human Nature
by outcastfromgallifrey
Summary: A series of episodes from series 3 and 4 rewritten as if they had taken place during series 2." - Episode 6 of 6: Takes place before 'The Army of Ghosts' - John Smith is an average school professor in the 1900s. Just an average professor who doesn't think aliens exist and who just happens to fancy his housemaid, Rose Tyler...
1. Prologue: Dreams

**A/N: Alrighty folks! This is the last episode of my _Better With Two_ series. I hope you all enjoyed it! And if anyone wants to see larger covers for these episodes, go ahead and check out my fic page on my tumblr!**

* * *

A blast fired over him and the Doctor ducked his head down as a green laser flew past singeing his hair. The beam traveled through the air and stuck the small blue police box that lay down the alley. The sound of weapons being recharged came from behind the running Time Lord and he looked ahead to see Rose wrenching open the TARDIS door.

"Get down!" the Doctor yelled to his companion. Rose let out a scream as another laser beam shot past her and went into the TARDIS. She and the Doctor fell to the floor of the main console room. Rose covered her head as sparks flew up from the time rotor.

The Doctor pushed himself partly off the floor and slammed the TARDIS door, locking out their attackers. Scrambling to his feet, he rushed over to Rose and hauled her up from the floor.

"Did they see you?" the Doctor gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"I don't know!" Rose cried with fear flashing in her eyes.

"But did they see you?" the Doctor raised his voice.

"I was too busy running!"

"Rose, it's important!" the Doctor shook her again. He had to be sure. "Did they see your face?"

"No," Rose said after a few beats. "They couldn't have!"

The Doctor released his companion and ran over to the main console, tossing his coat in the bend of one of the coral beams. He flipped a switch on the control board and the TARDIS shuttered.

"Off we go," he said breathlessly. The TARDIS lurched as it entered the time vortex. A quick beeping noise filled the ship and the Doctor's eyes widened. Growling, he spun the computer screen around the console until it fell in front of him. Warning signs were written in Gallifreyan on the screen.

"Argh! They're following us," he shouted and began pressing buttons and flipping switches on the TARDIS.

"How can they do that?" Rose came up to him. "You've got a time machine."

"Stolen technology," the Doctor said quickly. "They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. Like the one Jack used to have. They can follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe." The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "They're never going to stop. Unless— I'll have to do it."

The Doctor turned to Rose and stared down at her. Fear was written all over her face as she gazed back up at him.

"Rose, you trust me don't you?" he asked her.

"Of course I do," Rose said.

"Because it all depends on you," the Doctor reached down below the main console, searching for the object that could possible save their lives. Soon his hand closed around a smooth round device.

"What does?" Rose leaned over the controls to look at him. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Take this watch," the Doctor came back up holding a grey fob watch with intricate little designs drawn on its cap. "Because my life depends on it. This watch, Rose. This watch is—"

John Smith's eyes shot open as he awoke from his slumber. Blinking slowly he gazed about the room, half expecting to see the round walls of the spaceship from his dreams around him. Instead, the four bland, wood paneled walls stared back at him. He was in his room. His small quaint room at the school where he taught.

Groggily, John pulled off the covers and sat on the side of the cot, rubbing his tired eyes. He could hear voices of the boys outside his door. The time must be between class periods. A soft knocking came from the door.

"Come in," John called out, reaching for his dressing gown. The door was opened slowly and Rose walked into the room, carrying a white teapot and cup on a tray. She was dressed in all black, save for a white collar, apron and small circular hat with ribbons running down the back. The typical uniform for a school maid, but still the sight of her made John's heart skip a beat as always.

"Pardon me, Mister Smith," Rose's eyes widened when she saw he was just dressed in his sleepwear and she turned away. "You're not dressed yet. I can come back later."

She made to leave, but John called her back as he wrapped his brown robe about him.

"No, it's alright, it's alright," he waved a hand and walked over to lean on one of the desks in his study. "Put it down."

Rose turned around and crossed the room slowly. Gently, she placed the tea tray on a centre table next to a leather settee.

"I was, er," John started, furrowing his brow. "Sorry, sorry."

John shook his head, trying to clear his jumbled thoughts. Rose glanced at him as she went over to the large windows, drawing the curtains back.

"Sometimes I have these, extraordinary dreams," John began again.

"What about, sir?" Rose asked going over to another window.

"I dream I'm this," John tried to find a word to describe himself in dreams. "Er, adventurer. This daredevil, a madman. The Doctor, I'm called. And last night, and actually, er, most nights, I dreamt that you're there. As my," John fumbled. "Companion."

"A teacher and a housemaid, sir?" Rose glanced up at him from where she stood by the tea tray, pouring him a cup. "That's impossible."

"I was a man from another world, though," John frowned slightly and got up from the desk. He sauntered across the room and over to the mantel above the small hearth in his room.

"Well, then it can't be true," Rose offered as she prepared his breakfast. "Cos there's no such thing."

"This thing," the Doctor muttered reaching out to pick up the small fob watch from the mantel. "The watch is…"

Rose glanced over his shoulder and watched him intently. Sighing, John placed the watch back in its spot and shook his head.

"Hm, it's funny how dreams slip away," John turned back to Rose. "But I do remember one thing. It all took place in the future. In the Year of Our Lord two thousand and six."

"I can prove that wrong for you, sir," Rose smiled a picked up the morning's paper from beside the tea tray. "Here's the morning paper. It's Monday, November 10th, 1913, and you're completely human, sir."

Rose offered him the paper, and he took it, gazing down at the date. He laughed softly.

"As human as they come," Rose added.

"Mmm, that's me," John smiled at her. "Completely human."


	2. Human Nature

John walked along the school's grounds, passing various students on his way. The sweet sound of the young boys singing "To Be a Pilgrim" could be heard in the air from the morning assembly. Some of the elder boys were raising the Union Flag on its pole in the courtyard. Students marched past him calling out, "Morning, sir." To which he nodded and continued on his way.

John entered the school as the class bell rang, calling the boys to attendance. Professors went down the halls beside him, going into their classrooms.

"Headmaster," John nodded to the man as he walked down the hall. The day continued on slowly, John teaching his class or wandering about the halls between breaks. He leaned a cane against his shoulder as he told a class about history, tapping it gently as he paced the room.

"…advanced with little impediment. The French were all but spent, with only two battalions of the old guard remaining. A final reserve force was charged with protecting Napoleon, but by evening, the advance of the Allied troops had forced them to retreat…" he droned on.

After class period, John went down the halls in the direction of his study. He was absorbed in his thoughts and hardly acknowledged anyone who passed him. The sound of scrubbing met his ears and he glanced up from the ground and saw two maids washing the floor up ahead. John skirted around them.

"Morning, sir," a soft voice called out. John turned his head and noticed that Rose was one of the maids cleaning. How could he have missed that? She smiled at him sweetly.

"Yes, hi," he mumbled and nodded to her with a tight smile. Then turning back around, continued down the hall, forgetting that his room was not in fact down there, but up the staircase he had just passed on his right.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

Rose watched John continue down the hall. Then sighing softly, turned back to scrub the floor.

"Head in the clouds, that one," Jenny the housemaid said beside her with a shake of her head. "Don't know why you're so sweet on him."

"He's just kind to me, that's all," Rose said giving Jenny a glance. "And not everyone's that considerate, what with me and you, being housemaids."

"Yeah, but being maids has its perks," Jenny laughed. "Like hearing all the rumors between the teachers. Remember the one about Mister Tailor?"

"Oh yes," Rose giggled. "I _swear _every single maid went out to lake that night, trying to see if they could catch him skinning dipping!"

"They still do, mate!" Jenny and Rose burst out into laughter.

"Ah, now then," a pompous voice called out. Rose looked up to see two senior boys standing above them.

"You two," a boy with a crooked smile said. "You're not paid to have fun, are you? Put a little backbone into it."

"Yes, sir," Jenny bowed her head. "Sorry, sir."

"You there," the other boy called out. "What's your name again?"

"Rose, sir," she nodded. "Rose Tyler."

"Well then, Tyler," he smirked. "You missed a spot. Oh wait, that's just your reflection!"

The two boys guffawed and the one with the crooked smile clapped his mate on the shoulder.

"That's very funny, sir," Rose grumbled.

"Careful, now," Jenny whispered. "Don't answer back."

Rose opened her mouth to speak when a loud voice called out from down the hall, "Hutchinson!"

The two boys spun around to see John Smith stalking toward them, his hands clasped behind his back and his brow furrowed. Hutchinson and his friend glanced at each other uncertainly, before straitening up and bowing to the professor.

"Mister Smith, sir," the both said in unison. Rose and Jenny exchanged looks from the floor as John stopped before them.

"Now then, Hutchinson, Baines," John growled, glaring down at the two boys from under his mortar board. "I am under the impression that you two were harassing my housemaid. Am I correct?"

"Er, no, sir," Hutchinson stammered. "I was just, we were just, I mean—"

Baines cut in, "We weren't trying to—"

"Silence," John snapped, quelling the two. "Tell me, Hutchinson, do you know the penalty for the destruction of school property?"

"Er, yes, sir," Hutchinson glanced at Baines.

"And what is that?"

"A whipping, sir."

"Correct," John turned his glare to the other boy. "Now, Baines, do you know the consequences for destruction of a professor's property?"

"Yes, sir," Baines said in a higher-than-normal voice.

"It's very much the same punishment isn't it? Just the professor gets to say when to stop. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And do you two know what happens after you break school rules more than once?"

"You get expelled, sir," Hutchinson gulped.

"Very good," John said straightening up and narrowing his eyes. "Now then, that maid there," John nodded to Rose. "Is my property. And any pain inflicted on her, either physical or orally, is a direct assault of attempting to destroy my property."

Both boys were shaking now and glancing nervously at each other.

"And can I assume that both you two have bullied the maids, including _my_ personal housemaid, before this?"

The boys' eyes were wide with fear.

"Now, I'm going to tell you two something, and I want you to listen very carefully," John growled, towering over them. "If I hear any word of you harassing my maid again, I _will _have you both expelled. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, sir," the boys both stammered nodding their heads vigorously.

"Glad that you understand," John said sternly. "Now back to class. Consider this your warning. I won't be showing you two any mercy next time."

"Of course, sir," Hutchinson stammered. "Thank you, sir."

Bowing quickly, the boys scampered away, pushing each other down the hall in desperation to get as much distance from the professor as they could. John gave a small nod and then turned to Rose.

"You tell me right away if they cause you any more trouble," he told her, staring down at the housemaid with a furrowed brow, but concern in his eyes.

"Yes, sir," Rose nodded. "That was not necessary, but thank you, sir."

"Oh, my pleasure," John gazed down the hall as various students went to their classes. "I will not have unchivalrous boys in my school. Well, good day, Rose. See you later."

"Good day, sir," Rose bowed her head. John gave her a curt nod and then turned to his left and climbed the stairwell that led to his study. Rose watched him go and then turned back to Jenny.

"Well, I've never seen anything like that," Jenny said shaking her head. "He must think very highly of you."

"I think my answer to their jeers would have been better," Rose said as she began scrubbing the floor again.

"And what would've that been?"

"I'd answer back with my bucket over his head," Rose gestured to the water filled pale beside her.

"Oh, I wish," Jenny laughed and joined Rose with the scrubbing. "Just think, though. In a few years time, boys like that will be running the country."

"1913," Rose murmured. "They might not."

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

John balanced a stack of books in his hands, reaching all the way up to his chin, as he backed out of his study. He'd spent a few hours writing is his journal about what he could recall from his interesting dreams, when he realized that class started in just a few minutes. He'd never much cared for morning classes. They always seemed to interrupt his down time when he recorded his dreams. So now, here he was, juggling his books and not seeing where he was going.

"Oh, hello again, Mister Smith," Rose's voice called out from his left. John jumped slightly and turned quickly to see her, causing one of the books on the top of his stack to fall.

"Ah, oh, there we go," John stammered looking down at the small book on the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," Rose said. "I shouldn't have startled you. Let me help you."

"No, no, I've got it, no," John put his boot on the small book, trapping it to the floor. "Er, how best to retrieve? Er, tell you what, if you could take these."

John passed Rose the stack of books and she grunted at their weight. Her head barley poked over the top book as she watched him quizzically. Bending down, John retrieved the fallen book and smiled at Rose.

"Good," she nodded rearranging the books in her hands in order to see him better.

"No harm done," he grinned at her. "So, er, how's your morning going?"

"Fine."

"Hutchinson hasn't given you any more trouble has he?"

"No," Rose shook her head. "Doubt he'll ever speak to me again, in fear of offending me. Which is fine with me."

"Ah, good then."

"Yes, and I appear to be holding your books."

"Yes, so you are," John realized and went to relive Rose of her burden. "Sorry, sorry. Just let me—"

"No, why don't I take half?" Rose offered and passed him part of the stack.

"Ah, brilliant idea, brilliant," John smiled. "Perfect division of labor."

"We make quite a team," Rose mused with a laugh.

"Don't we just," John laughed with her. He always liked when Rose laughed; a joyful sound that could lighten any darkened mood.

"So, these books," Rose nodded to the mound in her arms. "Were they being taken in any particular direction?"

"Yes, er, this way," John nodded behind him. Rose smiled and walked forward in that direction with John following. They went into a smaller corridor, maneuvering around students and maids. John picked up his pace so that he was in step with the housemaid.

"I just want to thank you again, sir," Rose looked over to him. "For earlier today, with Hutchinson and Baines. I can stand up for myself, mind you. But thanks anyway, sir."

"No, no, it was nothing," John smiled. "Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me Mister Smith. Sir just sounds, well sirly."

"Ah, Mister Smith it is then," Rose said as they rounded the corner in front of a stair well.

"Even though you're only a housemaid," John and Rose went down the first flight of stairs and stopped at the bend. "You could even say John."

"John?"

"That's my name."

"Well, obviously," Rose smiled at him. "But I think it would seem highly disrespectful if I was to call you John. The headmaster would not hear of it, sir."

"Oh, yes, right," John looked disappointedly down at the books in his hands. "That's true."

Rose seemed to sense his discomfort and changed the subject, nodding to a billboard covered with posters hanging on the wall next to the landing.

"Have you seen this, Mister Smith?" she said. "The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts. Do you think you'll go?"

"I-I hadn't thought about it," John stammered glancing at Rose quickly before resuming to stare that the billboard.

"Well, you should better decide," Rose said. "Already many of the single women have been asked. But I know your friend, Matron Redfern hasn't been asked yet."

John wondered if he had imagined it, but he thought he detected bitterness in her voice.

"Joan? Well, I guess I—"John looked over to Rose and blurted out, "Have you ever considered going, maybe with me?"

John felt his heart skip a beat when the words left his mouth. Oh God, why did he say that? John wished he had a time machine so that he could go back and unsay those words. Why was it that he got so flustered around Rose? He always seemed to splutter out anything that was on his mind when she was around.

"Servants aren't allowed to join in the village festivities," Rose broke through his thoughts, her cheeks flushed and voice soft. "And it's been ages since I've last been to a dance; probably doubt I'd remember how."

"Erm, I'm sorry. I, I—well, I should imagine that you'd be, er, I mean, I-I never thought you'd be one for," John started babbling as he backed away, with his cheeks turning red as well. "I mean, there's no reason why you shouldn't. If you do, you may not. Er, I-I probably won't, but even if I did then, then I couldn't. Er, I mean I wouldn't want to—"

"The stairs," Rose interrupted him.

"Er, what about the stairs?"

"They're right behind you," just as the words left her mouth, John stumbled backwards and tumbled down the stairs in a flurry of books and papers.


	3. A Journal of Impossible Things

John grunted as Matron Redfern tended to the back of his head, looking for any serious damage. After his fall, Rose had quickly escorted him to his room and had fetched the Matron. Now, Joan was pushing back his hair and feeling the large bump on the back of his scalp.

"Stop it," Nurse Redfern said as he grunted again. "I get boys causing less fuss than this."

"Well, but it hurts," he complained. The sound of quick footsteps reached his ears, and John looked up to see Rose run into his room with the stack of books he had dropped in her hands. She had gone back to retrieve his belongings once the Matron had arrived.

"Is he alright?" She gasped breathlessly as she deposited his books on a desk.

"Excuse me, Rose," Joan looked pointedly at the housemaid. "It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking."

"Sorry, right, yeah," Rose said and went back open to the ajar door and rapped her knuckles on it without leaving the room. John raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly.

"But is he alright?" Rose asked coming back over to them. "Quite a fall you had, sir."

"Er, it was just a tumble, that's all," he murmured not meeting her eyes.

"Have you checked for concussion?" Rose spoke to the Matron.

"I have," Joan glared disapprovingly at Rose. "And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you."

"Sorry," Rose said and then looked to John. "I'll just, tidy your things."

Going back over to the book stack, she began sorting them alphabetically. Joan gave an approving nod and went back to examining John's head.

"I was just telling Nurse Redfern, Matron, er, about my dreams, Rose," John cast a glance at Rose. "They are quite remarkable tales. Erm, I keep imagining, that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding."

"Hiding?" Joan looked quizzically at him. "In what way?"

"Er, they're almost every night," John looked up at the ceiling, trying to recall his strange dreams. "Hmn, this is gonna sound silly."

"Tell me."

"I dream, quite often, that," John paused and looked over to Joan. "That I have two hearts."

"Well then, I can be the judge of that," Joan reached behind her and pulled out a stethoscope from her bag and went over to the professor. "Let's find out."

John sat back in his chair and clasped his hands over his lap. Joan lifted up his overcoat and carefully placed the chest piece over his where is heart would be. Rose watched as she nodded and then moved over to the right of his chest.

"I can confirm the diagnosis," Joan said as she pulled back. "Just one heart, singular."

John nodded with a smile and the Matron went back to her bag to place the stethoscope in it. John noticed that Rose was staring at him and he caught her eye. Quickly, the housemaid looked away and resumed tiding the books.

"I have, er, I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction," John said to the Matron. "Not that it would be of any interest."

"I'd be very interested," Joan said with a smile as she turned back to him.

"Yeah?"

Joan nodded. John gave a sheepish smile and stood up from his chair, going over to a small desk beside his bed. Rose glanced up at him as he passed her.

"Well," John said as he went back over to Joan with a small leather-bound journal in his hands. "I've never actually shown it to anyone before."

"_A Journal of Impossible Things,_" Joan read as she took the book and began flipping through the handwritten pages. John looked over her shoulder with a smile as he admired his work. Hundreds of words were written in ink over the pages and drawings of creatures and things from his dreams were in between paragraphs and notes. In some cases the words wrapped around his art, when he ran out of room.

"Just look at these creatures," Joan said in awe as she stopped on a page with a metal monster, resembling that of a salt shaker. "Such imagination."

"Oh," John nodded. "It's become quite a hobby."

"It's wonderful," Nurse Redfern said as she turned a page. "And quite an eye for the pretty girls."

John gulped as Joan revealed to him one of his drawings. His eyes darted over to Rose and he was relieved to see her looking at the bookshelf behind him. Joan smirked at him.

"Oh, no, no, she's just there in my dreams sometimes," he said quickly feeling his cheeks grow hot. "I mean, I don't, er, dream about her like, like—not usually, though, er."

Joan let out a small chuckle and turned the pages again passing a few more drawings of various monsters. John let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh, that's the box!" John said when they reached a page with a small drawing in the corner. "The blue box. It's always there. Like, er, er, like a magic carpet. This funny little box that transports me to faraway places."

"Like a doorway?"

"Mmn," John smiled and looked back down at his journal. "Sometimes think, how magical life would be if stories like this were true."

"If only," Joan agreed.

"It's just a dream," John sighed. Joan turned to a page with a large drawing of John's pocket watch. John frowned. That part of the dream always escaped him. He could never guess why the watch was significant. But he knew that, somehow, it was.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

"Ma'am?" Rose went down the hall after Nurse Redfern. "That book."

Rose motioned to John's journal that was tucked between the Matron's arm and her chest. After telling the professor that he was in all good health, Joan had asked if she might borrow his journal. He'd agreed with a smile, happy that his friend had an interest in his writings.

"Oh, I'll look after it, don't worry," Joan nodded to the housemaid. "He did say I could read it."

"But it's silly, that's all," Rose said. "Just stories."

"Who is he, Rose?" Joan whispered, looking at the book in her hand.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's like he's left the kettle on," Joan shook her head. "Like he knows he has something to get back to, but he can't remember what."

"That's just him," Rose put on a smile.

"You arrived with him, didn't you?" Joan stared down at him. "He found you employment here at the school, is that right?"

"I used to work for the family. He sort of inherited me."

"Well, I'd be careful," Joan gave her a disapproving glare. "If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with him. Best remember your position."

With that, the Matron gave Rose a nod and then went on her way down the corridor.

"Yes, ma'am," Rose said softly.


	4. The Coming Darkness

Night had fallen, and Rose and her friend Jenny had decided to go get some hot drinks at the local pub. The weather was frigid, with the wind blowing around the town and chasing all the heat away.

Rose's breath came out in little puffs of steam, whisking away in the dark. She giggled softly to herself as it reminded her of when the Doctor had regenerated. He said he was "just bursting with extra-cellular energy" which came out of his mouth in the form of a gold steam. Rose sighed to herself as she recalled memories of the Doctor. She missed him terribly.

"Ooo, it's freezing out here," Rose said when she walked over to the small table outside, carrying two mugs. "Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?"

"Now don't be ridiculous," Jenny said as Rose sat down. "You do get these notions. It's all very well, those Suffragettes. But that's London. That's miles away."

"But don't you just want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave?" Rose rubbed her hands together for warmth in the cold. "Don't you just want to tell them?"

"I don't know. Things must be different in your country."

"Yeah, well they are," Rose sighed. "Thank God I'm not staying."

"You keep sayin' that."

"Just you wait," Rose said. "One more month, and I'm as free as the wind. Wish you could come with me, Jenny. You'd love it!"

"Where you gonna go?" Jenny smiled.

"Anywhere," Rose turned and looked to the night sky. "Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars."

"You don't half say mad things," Jenny giggled.

"That's where I'm going. Into the sky, all the way out."

Jenny shook her head with a smile, thinking Rose's words foolish. Rose sighed and wistfully looked up to the sky, wanting to fly up and dance in the stars. She missed it dearly; traveling through space, meeting various creatures with the Doctor, her Doctor.

Something flickered in the night sky, catching Rose's eye. A flash of green, briefly shining out amongst the stars.

"Did you see that?" Rose whispered to Jenny.

"See what?" Jenny said looking in the direction Rose was.

"Did you see it though?" Rose stood up from the table and pointed to where she'd seen the light. "Right up there, just for a second."

"Rose, there's nothing there," Jenny shook her head. Rose squinted her eyes, searching the sky for the light, willing it to come again. After a few moments, she sighed and returned to her seat.

Quick footfalls sounded down the road from the pub and Rose turned her head to see Joan Redfern running towards them. A scared expression covered the woman's face and she slowed to a halt in front of them.

"Matron, are you alright?" Rose said, rising once more from the table.

"Did you see that?" Joan said breathlessly. "There was something in the woods! This light."

The pub door opened from behind the three women and John stepped out. His eyes lit up when he noticed Rose and he made his way over to her.

"Anything wrong, ladies?" he asked seeing them all staring at the sky. "Far too cold to be standing out in the dark, don't you?"

"There, there!" Joan called out pointing outward. "Look in the sky!"

A large green light sailed over the sky, traveling slowly until it disappeared behind the tree line. The four persons watched it go in awe, all except for Rose. Her mind worked furiously as she tried to figure out what the light could be. A thought crossed her mind, and she pushed it away. It couldn't be that. They hadn't found them.

"Oh, that's beautiful," Jenny murmured when it moved from sight.

"Ah, all gone," John said. "Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all."

"Came down in the woods," Joan told them.

"No, no, no, no, they always look close, when actually, they're miles off," John glanced over to Rose, noticing that she was shaking slightly in the cold. "Nothing left but a cinder."

Joan sighed and shook her head. She also shivered slightly and John realized that he was hardly being a very good gentleman to his friends.

"Now, I should escort you all back to the school," he said and the Matron smiled gratefully. John turned and looked over to Rose. "Ladies? Rose, you look a little cold, do you—?"

"No, we're fine, thanks," Rose cut him off, still staring into the sky.

"Oh," John said sadly, crestfallen that Rose had declined his offer. "Alright. Then I shall bid you goodnight. See you later, Rose."

Placing his hat atop his head and casting one final glance at Rose, John turned and walked down the road with Nurse Redfern. Inwardly beating himself, he cursed silently for not insisting on walking Rose home. He'd probably spend the whole night worrying if she'd made it home safe and didn't freeze to death.

_You're a bloody git, _he told himself angrily.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

"Did you see his face when you refused to let him walk you home?" Jenny whispered to Rose, watching the Matron and Mister Smith trudge down the road. "He looked absolutely heartbroken. If I didn't know better, I'd say he ruddy well fancies you."

"Jenny, where was that?" Rose was still staring out in the distances, not acknowledging Jenny's previous comment. "On the horizon, where the light was headed."

"That's by Cooper's field," Jenny told her. Rose nodded and then started off down the road in the direction the light had headed.

"You can't just run off!" Jenny called after her. "It's dark! You'll break a leg!"

Rose paid her no heed. Grumbling, Jenny pulled herself up from the table and went after her friend, running quickly to catch up so not to be left behind.

Rose slowed to a halt as she and Jenny reached the end of Cooper's field. She caught back her breath as she stared out across the dark landscape. There was nothing out of the ordinary present.

"There you are," Jenny huffed gesturing to the crops. "Nothing there. I told you so."

"And that's Cooper's field," Rose nodded to the land.

"As far as the eye can see," Jenny assured her. "And no falling star. Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone. Let's go. As your Mister Smith says, 'nothing to see.'"

With that, Jenny turned and started back the way they came. Rose cast a final glance at the field. Maybe she was just being silly. Of course there was nothing there. Letting out a sigh, she turned and went after Jenny.


	5. Haunting Memories

Rose road her small bike down the forest trail, watching to make sure her skirt didn't catch in the spokes. The chilly fall air blew around her, rustling the leaves in the trees and curling around the trunks.

Parking beside a stone barn, Rose took off the pink hat she'd been wearing and deposited in the bike's basket. She opened the door to the cabin and went inside, cautiously looking behind her and down the road to see if anyone had seen her. Then turning back around, she walked into the centre of the room. A smile was alit upon her face as she gazed at the blue police box standing before her.

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a small metal key. Fumbling slightly with the lock, she opened the TARDIS doors and stepped inside.

"Hello," she said as she closed the doors. The TARDIS lights were dim but the main console lit up slightly as if inviting her to come forward. Rose sighed and pulled off her gloves, stuffing them in her coat pockets, "You miss him too, don't you, old girl."

Rose traveled up the incline and placed a hand on the main console. She looked up at the still time rotor. Letting out her breath, she closed her eyes as memories flooded back to her.

_"__Get down!" Rose heard the Doctor scream behind her. Rose threw herself on the floor as a bolt of green energy sailed over her head. _

Rose opened her eyes with a shake of the head. Slowly she began to walk around the main console, her fingers trailing over the various buttons and levers.

_"__They're following us," the Doctor growled beside her. "They can follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe." The Doctor ran a hand through his thick hair. "They're never going to stop."_

_Rose looked up at him fearfully as her turned toward her. A wild look was in his eyes, "Rose, you trust me, don't you?"_

_ "__Of course I do," she told him._

_ "__Because it all depends on you."_

Rose stopped in front of the computer screen attached to the console. She turned to her left almost half expecting to see the Doctor standing beside her.

_"__Rose, this watch," the Doctor showed her a gray fob watch with intricate Gallifreyen words on its surface. "Is me."_

_ "__Right, okay. Gotcha," Rose took the watch as the Time Lord ran about the console and pulled a lever. "No, hold on. Completely lost."_

_ "__Those creatures are hunters," the Doctor said glancing at her. "They can sniff out anyone. And me being a Time Lord, well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space."_

_ "__Huh, and the good news is?"_

_ "__They can smell me, they haven't seen me," the Doctor began twisting various gears on the TARDIS. "And their live span's running out. So, we hide. Wait for them to die."_

_ "__But they can track us down," Rose said nervously. _

_ "__That's why I've got to do it," the Doctor stood up and came in front of Rose. "I have to stop being a Time Lord. I'm going to become human."_

Rose stopped circling the main console. Her gaze flicked up to stare at a silver headset hanging from the ceiling. She shuddered slightly as the past flooded back to her.

_The Doctor pulled another lever and a headset Rose had not yet seen before was lowered down from the dome of the ceiling. _

_ "__Never thought I'd use this," he murmured as it came in front of him. "Huh, all the times I've wondered. "_

_ "__What does it do?" Rose whispered, clutching the fob watch. _

_ "__Chameleon Arch," the Doctor said. "Rewrites my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human." _

_The Doctor took the watch from Rose's hands and placed in a holder on the front of the headset. _

_ "__Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything," he continued. "Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me." The Doctor turned to Rose. "Can't do the same for you. You'll just have to improvise. I should just have enough residual awareness to let you in."_

_ "__But hold on," Rose started as the Doctor began fiddling with the headset. "If you're going to rewrite every single cell, isn't it going to hurt?"_

_ "__Oh yeah," he said. "It hurts."_

Rose gulped as she stared up at the headset. She wished she could block out the flashbacks. Rose hugged herself and squeezed her eyes shut.

_The Doctor writhed in pain before her, screaming in agony as the TARDIS turned him human. The head set was clamped to his head and a buzzing sound was emitting from it, almost impossible to hear over the Doctor's wails. Rose covered her mouth as she watched the Doctor suffer, tears were streaming down her face and it took all her willpower not to run over to him._

Rose shook her head and turned away. Trembling, she pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS controls and the ship hummed. Rose went over to the computer as the Doctor appeared on the screen.

"This working?" he said, tapping the scanner. Rose smiled slightly. "Rose, before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS. I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it. Just let it hide away," the Doctor waved a hand. "Four, no. Wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four, you. Don't let me abandon you. Actually, that should be number one, cos you're always the most important thing to me."

The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile on the screen. Sighing softly to herself, Rose turned a dial on the TARDIS skipping through the other instructions about not letting him eat pears and other nonsense.

"But there was a meteor," she told the recording. "A shooting star. What am I supposed to do then?"

"And twenty-three," Rose played the Doctor's instructions again. "If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Rose, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him, it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's opened, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Rose. Your choice." The Doctor turned away from the screen and then came back quickly. "Oh, and thank you. Don't know what I'd do without you, Rose Tyler."

The Doctor gave her a smile and then the screen faded back into the Gallifreyen screensaver.

"I wish you'd come back," Rose's voice quavered slightly as she felt tears brimming in her eyes.


	6. Heroes in Smaller Places

Three quick knocks sounded on the door. Rising from his chair, John went over to the entrance of his study and opened the door to reveal Timothy Latimer standing outside. A small boy, one of the younger students, with dark eyes and dirty blonde hair sleeked back on his head. One of the smartest in his class, and to John, he was arguably _the_ smartest.

"You told me to come and collect that book, sir," the boy said to the professor.

"Good lad," John nodded. "Yes. Yes! _The Definitive Account of Mafeking_ by Aitchison Price. Where did I put it...?"

John trailed off as he went into the study motioning for Latimer to follow. Tentatively the boy walked into the room, his hands clasped behind his back.

"And I wanted a little word," John looked to Latimer. "Your marks aren't quite good enough."

"I'm top ten in my class, sir," he said.

"Now, be honest, Timothy, you should be at the very top," John began, rummaging through the books on his desk. "You're a clever boy. You seem to be hiding it. Where is that book? And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir," Latimer said as he began to look about the professor's study. John had moved to the library alcove at the front of his study, and was busy looking through the books. Latimer's gaze traveled from the professor to the wall and then fell upon a small fob watch on the mantel of the fireplace. His eyes narrowed at the watch as he felt a chill crawl up his spine.

_"__Time Lord," _a deep woman's voice mingled with thousands of whispers spoke inside his head seeming to come from the watch.

"You're clever," the professor's voice sounded far away. "You should be proud of it. Use it."

_"__Time Lord," _the voice repeated as Latimer reached out and grasped the watch in his hands listening to the whispers.

_"__The time is coming. The time to pick up the scent!" _a young woman's voice spoke quickly. _"Times to be frightened. Times to be afraid! Hide yourself, hide yourself, hide you from harm!"_

_"__Eternity and infinity," _a man's voice spoke between the woman's mummers.

_"__And all that waits for you," _another deep voice growled.

_"__The secret lies within," _the other man whispered again. Latimer's thumb moved to the top of the watch and he clicked it open. A harsh golden light curled out like wisps of a flame and the voices grew louder.

_"__I'm trapped," _the man murmured, his voice sounding much like Mister Smith's._ "I'm caged inside the cogs. I'm kept in the dark, but waiting."_

_"__In the dark and the cold. Reach out, boy! Reach out for him!" _the woman's voice trilled underneath the man's. Latimer looked into the face of the watch as images flashed in the light._  
"Always waiting," _the voice of the man growled out and the whispers grew louder.

Latimer slammed the watch case closed and slipped it into his pocket as Mister Smith came out from the library alcove. The voices faded out as the professor came up to Latimer carrying a book in his hands.

"Fascinating details about the siege. Really, quite remarkable," John said and then frowned. "You alright?"

"Yes, sir," Latimer's eyes looked haunted. "Fine, sir."

"Right then," John looked at him suspiciously. "Good. And remember, use that brain of yours."

John extended his arm offering Latimer the book. As the boy reached forward and closed his hand around the covers, his vision clouded over and was replaced by images flashing by ever so quickly.

_"__The power of a Time Lord," _the man's voice growled loudly in Latimer's head. Visions of John Smith using what would seem like a thin, metal cylinder with a glowing blue point flashed before his eyes. He seemed to be scanning something with the device, but the images vanished too quickly for Latimer to see what.

"You're really not looking yourself, old chap," John's voice brought Latimer back to reality. "Anything bothering you?"

"No, sir," Latimer said shakily. "Thank you, sir."

The boy gave the professor a quick nod and then walked briskly to the door. He grabbed the handle and closed the door behind him casting a look mixed with fear and confusion at John as he did.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

Machine guns blared as the boys participated in firing practice, shooting the bullets across the school's yard into some rough targets. John watched on, monitoring his class to see if their aim was true.

"Concentrate," he said loudly. Lying on the ground below him, one of the students fired and repeatedly hit the bucket—which served for the head of the imaginary foe—dead on.

"Hutchinson, excellent work," he praised the student giving the boy an approving nod. Hutchinson continued firing while Latimer aided him, feeding the machine gun the ammo belt.

"Cease fire," a loud voice boomed behind John. Hutchinson stopped and leaned back, resting his arms as the headmaster walked across the field over to them.

"Good day to you, Headmaster," John nodded to the man.

"You're crew's on fine form today, Mister Smith," the headmaster said looking down at the boys in satisfaction.

"Excuse me, Headmaster," Hutchinson spoke up. "We could do a lot better. Latimer was being deliberately shoddy."

"I'm trying my best," the small boy defended himself looking to Hutchinson's harsh glare.

"You need to be better than the best," the headmaster said and then nodded to the dummies in the field. "Those targets are tribesmen, from the dark continent."

"That's exactly the problem, sir," Latimer said. "They only have spears."

"Oh, dear me," the headmaster rolled his eyes. "Latimer takes it upon himself to realize how wrong we all are. I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing."

Hutchinson nodded and obeyed the headmaster's orders. Latimer frowned and fed the gun bullets. A haze seemed to come over his eyes, making him appear to be looking through the gun. It was as if the boy was in some sort of trance. Latimer dropped the belt, and Hutchinson stopped firing.

"Stoppage. Immediate action," Hutchinson snapped. "Didn't I tell you, sir? This stupid boy is useless. Permission to give Latimer a beating, sir."

"Your class, Mister Smith," the headmaster turned to him.

"Permission granted," John said calmly.

"Right," Hutchinson grabbed Latimer by the arm and dragged him away. "Come with me, you little oik."

Hutchinson's friends followed the two as they went back to the school, leaving John alone with the headmaster and few stray boys. John sighed and looked to the field where the dummies stood staked into the ground. A loud sniff sounded beside him, and the professor turned his head.

"Anything the matter, Baines?" he said to the boy beside him. Baines was staring at him intensely, but his eyes looked clouded and hollow.

"I thought," Baines began. "No, sir. Nothing, sir."

The boy smiled and stiffly stalked away. John's eyes followed him, his brow furrowed. As the boy vanished from sight into the school, John's gaze traveled back until it landed upon Nurse Redfern standing behind the small wall by the school.

"As you were, Mister Smith," the headmaster said beside him and then left the field, nodding to various students as he did.

"Er, Pemberton, Smythe, Wicks, take post," John motioned to a few boys who were filling sandbags. Putting on a smile, John walked up to where Joan was standing.

"Ah, Nurse Redfern," he called out and rested a hand on the stone wall.

"Er, I went to give you back your journal," Joan said, looking to her hands. "But you weren't in your room."

"No, no, no, you don't have to," John shook his head.

"I've left your journal in your study, if that's alright," Joan looked up and across the field behind John. "If you'll excuse me, Mister Smith. I was just thinking about the day my husband was shot."

She gave John a small nod and then went back into the school. John watched her go feeling a wave of sympathy for his friend pass over him.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

"His name was Oliver," Joan said. "He died in the battle of Spion Cop. We were childhood sweethearts."

John and Joan were walking though the village that was not a mile away from the school, getting some fresh air and a chance to stretch their limbs. John had asked his friend if she would accompany him for a walk upon seeing her saddened after fire practice. He hadn't meant to do it, but had brought up the subject of Joan's late husband which Joan was talking about now.

"But you see," Joan continued. "I was angry with the army for such a long time."

"You still are," John put in.  
"I find myself as part of that school, watching boys learn how to kill."

"Don't you think discipline is good for them?"

"Does it have to be such military discipline?" Joan looked over to him. "I mean, if there's another war, those boys won't find it so amusing."

"Well, Great Britain is at peace, long may it reign."

"In your journal, in one of your stories," John glanced over to the Matron at the mention of his book. "You wrote about next year. Nineteen fourteen."

"That was just a dream," John frowned.

"All those images of mud and wire. You told of a shadow. A shadow falling across the entire world."

"Well then, we can be thankful it's not true," John looked ahead at the road before them. "And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself. Everyday life can provide honor and valor, and let's hope that from now on this, this country can find its heroes in smaller places..."

John's gaze fell upon a small woman pushing a perambulator and coming up the small road behind a shop. Two workmen were straining to hoist up a piano in front of the shop. The rope in which the piano hung was fraying, and looked as if it were soon to bust. The woman and her baby carriage moved closer toward the Ironmonger, soon she would be directly under the piano. John's eyes widened as the workmen failed to notice the impending danger.

"…In the most," John fumbled his eyes darting around the street. A small boy tossing a cricket ball in his hand stood beside him, a bored look upon his face.

"…Ordinary of, of deeds," John quickly lashed out and grabbed the cricket ball as the boy tossed it in the air. John hurled the ball toward the Ironmonger. The object collided with some scaffolding resting on the side of the building, causing them to fall to a wooden plank. A brick on the end of the wood was shot into the air as the plank seesawed. It passed over the fraying rope and smashed into a milk churn causing it to fall in front of the perambulator, stopping the buggy just in time. The rope holding the piano snapped, and the instrument crashed to the ground, smashing to pieces. The woman screamed and the workmen ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" one said quickly, "How's the little one?"

The baby was crying, but both the mother and the child were uninjured. John blinked as he realized he'd just saved both their lives.  
"Lucky," he stammered.

"That was luck?" Joan said, her mouth gaping slightly.

"Well."

"You extraordinary man," Joan laughed, and used the surprise of the moment to sneak in a question. "Tell me, have you asked anyone to the dance this evening?"

"Er, no, I asked Rose but—" John cut off and gulped deeply, turning a deep shade of red. A muffled snort of laughter sounded beside him and John cursed himself silently. Joan would _never _let him live this down.

"Nurse Redfern, might I invite _you _to the village dance this evening?" John spluttered out, desperately trying to conceal the fact that of him wanting to go with Rose. "As my guest?"

Joan couldn't help herself and let out a bellowing laugh, making John feel—if possible—even more embarrassed than he already was.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

"Oh, it's all becoming clear now," Joan said giving John a knowing smile. "The _Doctor_ is the man you'd like to be, doing impossible things with cricket balls."

She and John were heading back to the school now, after Joan had recovered from her laughing fit. They were taking the scenic route back, though the cornfields instead of town.

"Well," John said. "I've discovered a talent, that's certainly true."

"But the Doctor has an eye for the ladies," Joan grinned.

"The devil."

"A girl at every fireplace."

"Ah, now, there I have to protest, Joan," John put in. "That is hardly me."

"Says the man who fancies a housemaid," Joan giggled and John suddenly became very interested in the landscape before them.

"That scarecrow's all skewed," he muttered, changing the subject from Rose. Leaving the cart track, he made his way across one of the fields to the dummy. One of the scarecrow's arms dangled down from the cross it was tied to, making its body slump. John grabbed the hanging appendage and began to tie it back to the pole.

"Ever the artist," Joan noted, returning back to their previous conversation. "Where did you learn to draw?"

"Gallifrey," John said without a moment's hesitation.

"Is that in Ireland?"

"Yes, it must be," John frowned, trying to recall the place. "Yes."

"But you're not Irish?" Joan said.

"Not at all, no," John grunted as he worked on righting the scarecrow. "My father, Sidney, was a watchmaker from Nottingham, and my mother, Verity, was, er. Well, she was a head housemaid."

"Oh." Joan smiled and then chuckled, "They make such good wives, don't they."

"Really? Right, yes, er, I mean—never mind," John's cheeks glowed as he stepped back from the now straightened scarecrow and then changed the subject. "Well, my work is done. What do you think?"

"Masterpiece."

"All sorts of skills today!" John grinned. Joan agreed with him, nodding her head and together the two headed back to the school. Unbeknownst to them as they went away, the scarecrow's head turned, and lifeless eyes watched them go.


	7. Learning How to Dance

Rose knocked softly on the door to John's study. There was no answer. She tried again, this time a little louder. Still no response. Cautiously, she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mister Smith?" she called out. Seeing as no one answered her, Rose determined that he must be out. Shrugging, she went over to the professor's desk and began to tidy up his things. Papers lay scattered upon the desk next to various stacks of books. A small note sat in the middle of the mess with the words '_Need to organize this', _scribbled on it.

Rose let out a sigh. She didn't really mind cleaning or fetching stuff for John, but after almost three months, it got very tiring.

"Oh I can't wait till I'm done with this," she said to herself as she shuffled some papers together and turned to place them on the stool behind her. Her elbow knocked against one of the books as she did so and it tumbled to the floor.

Turning, Rose reached down and retrieved it. The book was small, bound in leather with a buckle on the front. Curiously, Rose undid the clasp and peered inside.

_A Journal of Impossible Things _was written on the first page. Rose bit her lip and looked around the study, making sure she was alone. Slowly, she began flipping through the pages. A smile spread slowly across her face as she noticed familiar creatures drawn on the pages. Daleks, Autons with the words 'plastic men' written next to them, K-9, the clockwork monsters from France, and… Rose.

Rose stared at the page before her holding a sketch of her smiling face. John had said he'd had dreams with her present, but Rose didn't think he'd actually draw her. She looked… beautiful. The sketch showed her much more pretty than she thought of herself. Noticing writing beside the sketch, Rose squinted as she tried to make out John's messy handwriting.

_See her usually cheery, _was written out. _Rose doesn't change much in my dreams. Still the most beautiful girl I ever knew with the brightest personality. She makes each day worthwhile. I believe in her._

Rose felt her cheeks grow warm and she smiled broadly.

_The Doctor's feelings for her are no different than my affections, _Rose read, feeling her heart rate speed up in her chest. _He sees her just as I do. And he lo—_

"Rose? Are you in there?" Rose dropped the journal with a gasp as John's voice called out behind her. She spun around to see the professor enter his study with a pondering look on his face.

"Oh! Mister Smith, sir!" Rose gave him a quick curtsey. "You startled me! I was just, er, tidying up, sir. I wasn't—I mean, I didn't hear you, and, er—"

"I think it would be best if you took a breath, Rose," John grinned. "And there's no need for any 'sirs'."

"Oh, right," Rose inhaled deeply. "Sorry, Mister Smith."

She gave him another bow and turned back to organizing the papers and books. She was about to close the John's journal when he she heard him gasp out, "Is that? Er, is that my journal?"

Rose winced and stepped away from the desk, her head bowed.

"I'm sorry, Mister Smith," she mumbled. "It fell off the desk, and I just glanced through it. I didn't mean any harm, and I-I—"

"Oh, it's quite alright," John said and Rose looked up at him. "They're, er, just stories and stuff. Nothing, er, personal."

John avoided Rose's gaze and went over to the book. He quickly closed it and opened the desk, stuffing the journal inside. Straightening up, he walked over to the Chesterfield in the centre of the room and sat down on it with a sigh.

"Is anything the matter, Mister Smith?" Rose said as she resumed clearing off his desk.

"Hm?" John looked up from his clasped hands. "Oh, er, nothing. Well, er, I just… I guess I kind of asked Nurse Redfern to accompany me to the village dance this evening."

"Oh?" Rose said and then noticed John was frowning. "And… that's bad?"

"No, no, no," John shook his head and let out a nervous chuckle. "It's just that, er, I hadn't really planned on going, since I, erm, really couldn't go with the person I wanted to, and I, I don't even think I, er, know _how _to dance."

"Oh, come on," Rose turned to face him. "I've taught you before—"

Clamping her mouth shut, her eyes widened as she realized what she said.

"Really? When?" John said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Er, it was back in Nottingham with our old friend, Jack, yeah," Rose wrung her hands nervously not meeting his eye. "But a really long time ago, you probably don't remember."

"No, not really," John scratched his head and Rose let out a sigh of relief. She had just turned back to her work when John called out softly, "Do you think you could teach me again?"

Rose's breath caught in her chest and she didn't turn to look at him. Footsteps sounded behind her as she heard John get up from the Chesterfield.

"Please?" John whispered. "Rose?"

"I, er, I have to clean up your things, sir," Rose stammered glancing over her shoulder at his puppy-dog-eyes expression. Biting her lip, she turned back to the papers on the desk.

"Please? Just a quick lesson?" John placed a hand on her shoulder and Rose looked back at him. He gave her a wide grin and said, "The world doesn't end because Rose Tyler dances."

Rose's heart skipped a beat. She whispered, "What did you say?"

"Come on," John took her hand and started to pull her away from the desk. "Just a small lesson? I'd rather not make a fool of myself at the dance with two left feet. Please?"

Rose looked up into his dark brown eyes. Eyes so much like the Doctor's—but then so different. He had a hopeful smile on his face which made Rose's heart ache for the Doctor.

"Oh, alright," she gave in making John grin broadly. He brought his hand up and placed it on the small of her back as Rose placed a hand on his arm. She held his other hand in hers and gave him a smile.

"Shall we start with the Waltz?" Rose said.

"Er, yeah, sure," John gulped. Rose giggled and then started to move across the floor. John followed her, staring at his feet nervously, fearing he'd mess up and ruin the moment. He began counting steps in his head, with his brow furrowed in concentration. _One, two, three. One, three, no, wait. One, _two_, three. Oh, this is a disaster! _

"Relax," Rose's soft voice brought his attention back to her. "You're doing great!"

"Really?" John said with a smile. Slowly, he took the lead, guiding Rose across the room. She smiled encouragingly, which made his heart do a little flip-flop in his chest.

"See? I told you, you could dance," Rose smiled with her tongue poking out between her teeth as John spun her out. She giggled and he pulled her back so that she was pressed close against him. Her head rested against his shoulder and she sighed softly.

"Only because you helped," John murmured into her hair. He was coming to acknowledge the fact that Rose was very close to him. Her breath ghosted over his neck and he could smell lavender in her hair. John's heart thudded in his chest.

Soon their movements began to slow until they were just swaying slightly. Rose's eyes were closed with a small smile across her face. She could hear the steady thumping of his beating hearts—no, _heart_. This wasn't the Doctor. This was John Smith, a human.

Rose lifted her head from his chest and looked up to the professor. John gazed down at her through soft eyes. Gingerly, he reached a hand up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. His fingers lingered and trailed down her cheek lightly.

Before Rose could react, he leaned forward and tentatively placed his lips on hers making Rose stiffen. Quickly, he pulled back, looking away from her shamefully.

"Rose, I, er," John stammered. His gaze flicked back up to her and Rose felt her heart stop. Love and devotion swam in his eyes. Tilting his head, John kissed her again and Rose closed her eyes. His arms wrapped around her as he brought Rose closer to him, his lips working softly against hers. Rose lost herself in the feeling, letting him thread his fingers through her hair, as she gripped his suit lapels. He was kissing her, the Doctor—no, this wasn't him…

Rose could hear footsteps outside the study and pulled away, breaking the kiss. She wouldn't meet John's eye as she moved back from him.

"I-I have to go," Rose murmured. "I'm sorry, sir. Good day, Mister Smith."

"Rose, wait!" she heard him call out as she ran away. Rose didn't look back. Forcing open the door, she quickly closed it behind her, leaning against the wooden frame.

"That's wasn't on the list," she whispered. Feeling a pain deep within her chest, she ran down the hall and out of the school. She didn't stop running until she reached the only place where she could truly be alone.

The TARDIS hummed as she went in. Rose went over to the main console and replayed the Doctor's instructions, fast forwarding through the beginning ones. She turned a dial on the main console to play the recording.

"Four, you," the image of the Doctor said. "Don't let me abandon you."

"That's no good," Rose felt tears in her eyes as she spoke to the recording. "What about the stuff you didn't tell me? What about him—? Oh, no, you didn't think of that. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Thank you," the recording played. Rose pounded angrily on the controls. The video froze on the image of the smiling Doctor.

"You had to, didn't you?" she whispered. "Had to go and fallen in love as a human… and you aren't even you."


	8. Discovered

John paced around his study, glancing to the door every few moments. He'd changed his suit and had adorned a bow tie, dressing up for the village dance. All thoughts on the dance had vacated his mind though, and had been preoccupied with what had happened only just a few hours ago. He'd kissed her, Rose, wonderful, beautiful, Rose; the only woman he'd ever loved. And he'd felt his heart leap for joy when she'd sank into his embrace and kissed him back.

But then she left; she'd run away. John hadn't even the time to call her back. And now hours had passed and he hadn't seen her since. He'd asked the other maids if they'd passed her, even the boys. Each answer was the same; no sign of Rose. John's heart ached in his chest. He wished she'd come back. Oh, how he wanted her to come back. To see her face and tell her how he much he cared for her.

A soft knocking came from the door. John rushed over to the door and opened it hopefully. His smile faded slightly when he saw it was only the Matron.

"Good evening, Mister Smith," Joan grinned at him as he let her into the study. John returned her greeting with smile and closed the door behind him, but poked his head out first to look down the halls.

"Are you alright?" Joan called out. "You seem to be looking for someone."

"Er, fine," John walked over to her. "Perfectly fine. You look wonderful."

"You don't look to shabby yourself."

John chuckled and adjusted his bow tie. His gaze drifted back over to the door for a brief moment before flicking away.

"There you go again," Joan said. "Are you expecting someone? Or are you just jumpy?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"It's very rude to lie to a woman, sir," Joan narrowed her eyes. "Now tell me. What happened?"

John glanced up at his friend and then looked to the floor. He clasped his hands behind his back and started to pace the room again.

"It's Rose," he began. "I, she, I haven't seen her in hours, and I don't know where she's gone."

"She's probably just doing some housework," Joan looked him up and down. "She doesn't work for you every single hour of the day. You've gone more than a few hours without seeing her before. Why are you worrying about her now?"

"Because, I-I," John fixed his gaze to the floor. "I expressed my love to her."

"You _what?_ Hold on, you're not serious, John."

John didn't meet her gaze.

"Oh goodness…"

"I'm such a fool!" John ran a hand through his hair. "An idiot! Complete prat! It was so ungentlemanly of me! Stupid! I should have known that she'd leave. And it's my entire fault!"

John buried his face in his hands, horrified with himself. He heard footsteps and felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Bringing away his palms, he looked down and saw Nurse Redfern beside him.

"John, you need to calm down," she told him. "I'm sure Rose just needs some time to think about these things. She's a strong girl, and a good friend. She's not going to just leave. You'll see. Everything's going to be fine."

John blinked at her and she gave him a sympathetic smile. Her eyes were laced with concern for her friend. John turned to her and she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. She patted his back tenderly as he sniffed quietly.

"Now, cheer up," Joan said as she released him. "You're not going to the dance with that frown on your face. And who knows, maybe Rose is just helping with the occasion tonight."

John put on a smile, "I think the dance may just be the thing."

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

Rose turned her head away from the tea as the door opened. Jenny walked into the servant's loft with a blank expression on her face. Rose gave her a smile.

"There you are," she said. "Come look what I've got. Mister Poole didn't want his afternoon tea, so cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two."

Jenny stared at her.

"What you standing there for?" Rose asked. Jenny inhaled deeply, her eyes wide. Rose shot her a look as she sat down, "Are you alright?"

"I must have a cold coming on," Jenny went over and joined Rose at the small table.

"Before you say anything about what happened," Rose brought up the subject she and Jenny had been discussing earlier in the afternoon. "I want you to know that I _don't_ want to talk about it again."

"Talk about what?"

"Don't be that way, it's not funny," Rose glanced over to Jenny. "But it doesn't matter anyways. He's going to leave in a few weeks. And it's not about me; it's what he wants—needs. Poor Matron though, she was one of his closest friends. She's going to miss him terribly."

"Why?" Jenny tilted her head.

"It's like his contract comes to an end."

"Leave for where?"

"All sorts of places," Rose put on a smile for her friend. "I wish I could tell you, Jenny, but it's complicated."

"In what way?"

"I just can't."

"It sounds so interesting," Jenny was staring blankly at Rose. "Tell me. Tell me now."

Rose looked Jenny over. Something was different about her. Vacant eyes looked into Roses. Her body was stiff, like it didn't know how to relax and was trapped in a hollow shell.

"Would you like some tea?" Rose offered seeing how Jenny would react.

"Yes, thanks," Jenny blinked and smiled oddly.

"I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot," Rose continued. "And some mutton. Or sardines and jam. How 'bout that?"

Jenny leaned in still smiling, "I like the sound of that."

"Right," Rose forced out, her pulse quickening. "Hold on a tick."

She gave her a small nod and got up from the table, going over to the door and closing it behind her. After listening to see if non-Jenny was following, she turned and ran. Every impulse in her told her to run, to get as far away from there as she could.

She didn't stop as she exited the school and into the cold night air. A blast sounded behind her and Rose screamed as a green laser beam shot beside her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Jenny aiming a curled alien gun at her from out the window. Rose turned a corner of the school, desperate to get out of the line of fire.

The family had found them.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

John looked into his mirror, fixing his hair and smoothing it down. Joan was adorning a coat as the two prepared to leave for the dance. Turning to his friend, John gave her a smile and was about to speak when the door to his study burst open.

"They've found us," a breathless Rose ran into the room. John's heart leapt in his chest and he stared at her, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

"Rose, where have you been?" Joan said. "We've been worried sick."

John gulped down the lump in his throat, "Rose, I—"

"They've found us, and I've seen them!" Rose interrupted him. "They look like people. Like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch."

Rose went over to the fireplace mantel and began searching it. John stared at her, utterly confused in what she was talking about.

"Where is it?" Rose looked over to him with nervousness in her eyes. "Oh my God, where's it gone? Where's the watch?"

"What are you talking about?" John took a step closer to her. "Rose—"

"You had a watch," Rose said. "A fob watch. Right there."

She pointed to the centre of the mantel.

"Did I? I don't remember."

Rose brought her hands up and covered her mouth. John noticed that she was shaking slightly and that part of her dress was singed. Cautiously he went to stand by her, concern for her washing over him.

"Rose, what's happened?" he said.

"But we need it," Rose turned to him. "Oh my god, Doctor. We're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny, and they've possessed her or copied her or something, and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?"

"Did you just call him 'Doctor'?" Joan asked. "Isn't that from your stories, John?"

"Rose, I don't understand," John said. "What are you talking about? What's going on? Has something happened to you?"

"No! _This _is not you," Rose motioned to John. "_This _is nineteen thirteen."

"Well, obviously—"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Rose murmured and looked up at him. "But I've got to snap you out of this."

Rose slapped her hand across John's face making him yelp in pain. Stumbling back, he brought a hand up to his cheek. His eyes flicked over to Rose, swimming with hurt.

"Rose!" Joan gasped.

"Wake up!" She shouted grabbing John. "You have to come back to the TARDIS with me!"

"Rose, why, what's going on!" he pulled away. "Please! What's happened to you?"

"Doctor, I need you!" Rose looked at him pleadingly. "You have to help us! They've found us!"

"Doctor? Why do you keep calling me that?"

"You're the Doctor!" She grabbed his arms and shook him hard. "Remember! _Please!_"

"Let go! _Get away!_" John yelled and pushed Rose away so she stumbled back. Fear flashed in her eyes and she glanced at the door and then back at him. Biting her lip, she spun around and ran out the entryway.

Pain clenched up in John's chest as he stared at the empty doorframe. _What have I done? _He thought immediately. Crossing the room quickly, he went out into the hall and looking for the housemaid.

"Rose!" he called out. A few of the school boys shot him confused glances and John ducked back inside his study.

"Oh God, what have I done?" he voiced his woes. "I've _never _yelled at her before. Oh God, she must hate me. She'll never forgive me or want anything with me. And why was she calling me Doctor? Why, Joan? And saying I had this watch?"

"Funny thing is, you did have a fob watch," Joan nodded to the fireplace. "Right there. Don't you remember?"

John frowned as he looked at the mantel. He didn't remember having a fob watch. There had never been anything like that on the fireplace. Why was everyone saying there was?

"Maybe we should go after Rose," Joan headed into the direction of the door. "Something's obviously happed. She looked absolutely spooked."

"No," John said quietly. "Let her be. I've done enough damage. We should just go to the dance."

"But, John—"

"She won't come back," John interrupted her and stalked out the door. Joan stood in the doorframe staring at him.  
"I need to take my mind of things," John said fighting the urge to run out of the school and search for Rose. "And all the teachers are expecting us. Come on, Joan. It will look awkward if I dance alone."

With that, John turned and shuffled away, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Footsteps sounded behind him and he felt Joan loop her arm around his.

"Are you sure you want to still go?" she asked him.

"Yes," John said shortly. In actuality, all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball in his cot. And he hated himself for wanting to cave into his emotions. Going to the dance was the _last _thing he wanted to do, but if it kept him from locking himself away in his room, then he better still attend. He just hoped it that when he got back, Rose will have calmed down and then he could finally talk to her. But part of him knew she wouldn't.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

Rose ran across the school grounds not watching where she was going. Her breathing was heavy and uneven from running so hard. She had to get to the TARDIS and find something that would make John remember he was the Doctor, her Doctor.

Rose turned a corner and ran straight into Timothy Latimer.

"Oh, sorry!" she gasped. Recovering her footing she ran past him. "Sorry!"

"Rose?" Latimer said confusedly.

"Not now, Tim!" Rose called over her shoulder. "Busy!"

Rose ran as fast she could to reach the TARDIS. The machine gave its usual hum when she entered and its lights flickered on. Running over to one to the coral beams, Rose grabbed the long brown coat draped over it and began to search its pockets. Her hands closed around a thing cylindrical device and she withdrew it from the pocket. Clutching the item in her hands, she ran out the TARDIS doors.


	9. Impossible Choice

Timothy Latimer watched as two figures traveled down the sidewalk. It was Professor Smith and the Matron walking slowly, side by side, on their way to the dance. Mister Smith's face was downcast and he stared at the ground.

"… She's infatuated," Latimer heard the Matron say. "You're a dangerous man. I know she'll come back."

"She thinks nothing more of me as she does any other professor," Mister Smith said in a despondent tone. "And I…"

He broke off as they climbed the steps to the village hall. A beggar was standing there jingling a can with a few coins inside.

"Spare a penny for the veterans of the Crimea, sir?" the old man asked.

"Yes, of course," Mister Smith said, digging into his pockets and depositing a few coins. "There you are then."

"Thank you, sir," the man said. Mister Smith gave him a nod and then turned and entered the hall. The Matron followed him with a concerned look on her face.

Latimer watched them go. Cautiously, he crept along the wall towards the entrance. His eyes focused on the back of the beggar as the man counted his collection. Head down, he quickly went into the village hall without the man noticing.

Various teachers and people from the town where there, chatting and sipping on their drinks. No one paid any heed to the small boy as he slipped behind a curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a man called out from the dais. "Please take your partners, for a waltz!"

Couples began grouping together and moved across the floor as the village band played. Latimer watched as Mister Smith and the Matron joined the villagers. The professor had put on a faux smile but it was plain to see something was bothering him.

Latimer hid behind the curtain as a woman walked past him. The watch had told him it wasn't the time yet. He could be patient.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

Rose ducked her head down as she walked toward the village hall. To her dismay, a lonely beggar stood at the door.

"Oh, staff entrance I think, Miss," the man said pointing to his left.

"Yeah? Well, think again, mate," Rose stalked past him and into the hall.

A dance had just ended when she walked in. Rose scanned the room until her gaze fell upon a small table. Taking a deep breath, she made her way across the room.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

Joan sadly watched John wait in line for some drinks, her heart aching for her friend. She knew all he wanted to do was go back to his study and shut out the world, and yet here he was trying to put on a happy face and enjoy the dance. Joan sighed and looked down at the table. The floor creaked and she raised her gaze and gasped in surprise.

"Rose!" she said as the girl sat down across from her.

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked in a hushed tone staring at Joan with determined eyes.

"Please, don't," Joan sighed. "Not again. He's not 'the Doctor', he's John Smith."

"He's different from any other man you've ever met, right?" Rose whispered.

"Yes—"

"And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah?" Rose continued. "But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know, you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away, in the dark."

"I don't know what you mean," Joan said.

"Yes, you do."

"But why are you doing this, Rose?" Joan asked. "Why are you trying to make him into a man he is not? Why? What did he do? All he's done is care for you. He loves you, Rose. And you've broken his heart. Why?"

"I have to do this," Rose murmured and wouldn't meet the Matron's eyes. "I don't mean to be rude, but the awful thing is it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice. And you're lucky to have had him as a friend. And I just want to say sorry for what I'm about to do."

"Rose?" John's voice croaked above them making both women turn their heads. "What, why… you came back."

A mix of happiness and anguish was across his face as he gazed at Rose. Casting a glance at the Matron, she stood up from the table and faced John.

"I thought you'd left and, and," John stammered. Rose reached in her pocket and withdrew the object she had collected from the TARDIS.

"Do you know what this is?" Rose said holding out the sonic screwdriver. "Name it. Go on, name it."

John's brow furrowed as he stared at the instrument. Hope flared up in Rose's chest as she something flash in his eyes. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and took the screwdriver from Rose.

"John, what is that silly thing?" Joan asked from the table. "John?"

He didn't respond but stared at the device. Rose nodded to him and a smile played across her lips.

"You're not John Smith," Rose told him. "You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you."

John's gaze flicked up to Rose. He opened his mouth to speak when the door to the village hall was kicked open and three people stalked in.

"There will be silence!" A stout man with a thick mustache roared. "All of you!"

His two companions grinned as the villagers backed away from the trio fearfully. Rose stifled a gasp as she recognized Jenny. The other was the boy with the crooked smile from before, Jeremy Baines.

Gasps of fear came up from the townsfolk as scarecrows shuffled into the hall and situated themselves behind the man, Jenny, and Baines. Their sack heads with holes for eyes gazed around the room, as if daring anyone to step forward.

"I said, silence!" the fat man yelled again.

"Mister Clark!" one of the professors form the school spoke up, coming behind him. "What's going on?!"

Clark withdrew an alien weapon from his pocket and aimed it at the man. Before anyone could react he fired and a green laser shot out from the gun vaporizing the man behind him. Screams echoed around the hall from the villagers. Joan stood up from the table and brought a hand over her mouth in horror.

"Mister Smith?" Rose looked over to John who stared fearfully back down at her. "Everything I've told you, just forget it. Don't say anything."

"We asked for silence!" Baines screeched with a crooked smile still on his lips. The townsfolk grew quiet as they stared at the three people and scarecrows.

"Now then," Baines continued. "We have a few questions for Mister Smith."

The boy's blank eyes flicked over to the professor. John was breathing heavily now in alarm, his heart hammering in his chest.

"No, better than that," a little girl holding a red balloon called out, shouldering past the villagers to go and stand beside Baines. "The teacher, he's the Doctor. I heard them talking."

"You took human form," Baines smiled with a humorous expression on his face.

"Of course I'm human!" John stood up to the three. "I was born human, as were you, Baines! And Jenny! And you, Mister Clark!" John nodded to each person. "W-what is going on?! This is madness!"

"Ooo, and a human brain too," Baines cooed. "Simple, thick, and dull."

"But he's no good like this," Jenny hissed to Baines.

"We need a Time Lord," said Mister Clark.

"Easily done," Baines smiled. Stepping forward, he aimed his gun at John. The crowd gasped and John staggered back a few paces.

"Change back," Baines commanded with a cruel grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about," John spluttered.

"Change back!" Baines shouted.

"I literally do not know—" John broke off as Mister Clark reached forward and grabbed Joan, pointing his gun to her head. Joan's breath caught and she looked to John with eyes wide.

"She's your friend, isn't she?" Clark growled. "Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?!"

"I don't know what you mean!" John yelled exasperatedly.

"Wait a minute," Jenny spoke up. "The maid said something earlier about Smith and her."

Rose screamed as Jenny wrapped an arm around her neck and held her fast.

"Get off me!" Rose yelled. She struggled in Jenny's grip but the woman just aimed her gun to Rose's temple. John was trembling in place on floor, he looked fearfully to Rose with his eyes wild in panic.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor?" Baines smiled. "Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill?"

John glanced at Joan and then back to Rose. She caught his eye and John saw his own fear reflected in hers.

"Matron or maid?" Baines continued with his crooked smile and narrowed eyes. "Your friend or your lover? Your choice."


	10. The Call to War

"Make your decision, Mister Smith," Jenny hissed pressing the tip of the gun into Rose's head. John was gasping for breath. Every impulse told him rush forward and tear Rose from Jenny's arms. If anything happened to her…

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks," Baines murmured. "the Time Lord will emerge."

From the back of the hall, unbeknownst by the mass of people, Latimer reached into his pocket and withdrew the watch. His finger clicked the top and watch opened releasing some of the gold energy.

_"__TIME LORD," _the watch growled in the heads of the Family and Latimer. The Family's heads whipped around and they began sniffing the air.

"It's him!" Baines said. Seizing the element of surprise, Rose wrenched herself out of Jenny's grasp and turned the tables, moving behind her and holding the woman's arms behind her back.

"Alright!" Rose yelled pointing the alien gun at Baines. "One more move, and I shoot."

"Oh, the maid is full of fire!" Baines smiled crookedly, but stood still.

"And you can shut up!" Rose spat. Raising her arm, she fired at the ceiling causing gasps from the townsfolk.

"Careful, Son of Mine," Mister Clark said as Rose turned her aim back to Baines. "This is all for you, so that you can live forever."

"Shoot you down," Baines growled taking aim at Rose.

"Try it," Rose said. "We'll die together."

"Would you really pull the trigger?" Rose bit her lip as her hand shook slightly, earning her a smile from Baines. "Looks too scared."

"Scared and holding a gun 's a good combination," Rose said. "Do you wanna risk it?"

Baines eyes flicked over to John. The professor was still trembling as he watched Rose. Something flashed in Baines eyes and he slowly lowered his gun. The rest of the family followed.

Joan ran over to John's side and stood behind him watching the family. John glanced at her to make sure she was alright and then returned his attention to Rose.

"Doctor, get everyone out," she commanded. "There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on! Do it, Mister Smith! I mean you!"

"Do what she said," Joan looked to the other villagers. "Everybody out! Now!" She began ushering the people out the door. "Don't argue, Mister Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside! All of you!"

John stood stock still staring at Rose. He couldn't move or do anything; completely petrified by fear.

"Move yourself, boy!" Joan pushed Timothy Latimer out the door. "Back to the school, quickly!"

"And you," Rose glanced at John. "Go on. Just shift."

"I'm not leaving you!" John found his voice and moved closer. Joan grabbed his arm and pulled him back as one of the scarecrows advanced toward him.

"Mister Smith, I think you should escort your friend to safety," Rose said calmly her eyes locked of Baines. "Don't you?"

"Rose! I'm not going to leave!"

"John, come on!" Joan pulled him away. "She knows what she's doing! We have to leave. _Now!_"

Joan dragged John out of the hall, and he reluctantly followed, but kept his gaze fixed on Rose. This was all his fault. They were after him, not Rose. Now she was trapped there. And he was running away. He was nothing but a coward; unable to protect the woman he loved.

"Mister Hicks, warn the village," Joan told one of the men outside. "Get everyone out."

John shook his head and realized he should be doing something to help. Rose would have wanted that. Looking to the side he saw Latimer glaring confusedly at him.

"Latimer, get back to the school," John ran over to him and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Tell the headmaster—"

"Don't touch me!" Latimer pushed away. "You're as bad as them!"

Turning down the road, the boy ran off leaving John to stare after him.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

Jenny wrestled her way out of Rose's grasp and went to stand beside the rest of the family.

"Don't try anything!" Rose yelled holding the gun out in front of her. "I'm warning you, or sonny boy gets it."

"She's almost brave, this one," Baines smiled and he and the rest of the family advanced forward. Rose backed away slowly still pointing the gun at Baines.

"I should have taken her form," Jenny said. "Much more fun. So much spirit."

"What happened to Jenny?" Rose asked backing toward the door. "Is she gone?"

"She is consumed," the non-Jenny said. "Her body is mine."

"You mean she's dead."

"Yes," Jenny's blank eyes stared at Rose as the Family moved steadily closer. "And she went with precious little dignity. All that _ahh! _screaming."

A gloved hand filled with hay grabbed at Rose from behind and she screamed. She pushed away from the scarecrow as it wrestled with the weapon in her hands.

"Get the gun!" Baines yelled. The scarecrow ripped the gun out of Rose's hands and then stared blankly at the family. Rose turned and ran out the exit.

"Good work, soldier," she heard Baines praise the dummy. Pushing open the large door, she ran out into the night air. John and the Matron were still standing outside.

"Don't just stand there! Move!" Rose yelled running up to them. "Come on!"

Rose grabbed John's hand and pulled him away from the village hall. Together she and he with Joan took off down the road. John gripped her hand tightly and soon was running at the same pace as her.

Lasers fired overhead striking various trees and houses. The townsfolk screamed up ahead of them and Rose glanced over her shoulder to see the Family standing in the village hall's entryway.

"Run!" she heard Baines screaming at them. "Ah, this is super. We've been in hiding to long, this is sport!"

Rose ran out of earshot from anything else the alien had to say. After what seemed like running for ages, Rose, John, and Joan reached the school. John ran ahead and heaved open the large metal doors. Once Rose and the Matron were inside he closed them and placed the wooden beam back over to lock it.

"Rose, are you alright?" he asked concernedly going over to her side. "Did they hurt you? Are you—?"

"I'm fine," Rose panted. John gave her a quick look over before nodding and heading into the school. Once inside, he grabbed a hold of the alarm bell and began ringing it. He paced the front hall by the stairs, dinging the bell so that all could hear.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked him wincing at the loud noise.

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together," John said as he clanged the bell. Clamor could be heard from the rooms as the boys were rudely awakened.

"Take arms! Take arms!" John shouted.

"You can't do that!" Rose yelled at him.

"You want me to fight, don't you?" John glanced at her. He would not let her go unprotected, even if she did not approve. "Take arms! Take arms!"

"I say, sir, what's the matter?" One of the senior boys ran down a stairwell.

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson!" John told him. "Enemy at the door! Take arms!"

The boys went off to the weapons room with John following. Rose went after him and watched in horror as the boys passed out guns to each other.

"You can't do this, Doctor," Rose followed him as he ordered the boys about. "Mister Smith!"

"Redfern!" John nodded to Joan making sure she was still there. Then he turned back to the boys. "Maintain position over the stable yard. Faster now. That's it."

"There just boys!" Rose gestured to the students. "You can't ask them to fight! They don't stand a chance!"

"They're cadets, Rose," John turned to her. "They are trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties. I want you safe."

"What in thunder's name is this?!" the headmaster burst into the room. "Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?"

"Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack," John went over and stood in front of the man.

"Really, is that so?" the headmaster sounded cross. "Perhaps you and I should have a word in private."

"No, I-I promise you, sir," John said. "I was in the village with Rose and Matron. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mister Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen."

The headmaster turned to Joan, "Matron, is that so?"

"I'm afraid it's true, sir," she said.

"Murder? On our own soil?"

"I saw it. Yes."

"Perhaps you did well then, Mister Smith," the headmaster turned back to John. "What makes you think the danger's coming here?"

"Well, sir, they said, er—"

"Baines threatened Mister Smith, sir," the Matron put in for John. "Er, said he'd follow him. We don't know why."

"Very well," the headmaster furrowed his brow. "You boys, remain on guard. Mister Snell, telephone for the police. Mister Philips, with me. We shall investigate."

"No!" Rose put her hands out in front of the headmaster stopping him from leaving the room. "But it's not safe out there."

"Mister Smith, it seems your favorite servant is giving me advice," the headmaster glared at John. "You will control her, sir."

The headmaster nodded to John and then he and Mister Philips headed out of the room. Rose bit her lip and watched them, knowing they were going to their doom.

"I've got to find that watch," Rose said and then took the other door out of the room.

"Rose!" John called after her and was about to follow when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Don't," Joan said beside him. "The boys need you here. I'll go after her."

"Thank you," John smiled and went back to help the students. He cast a glance over his shoulder and saw Joan disappear out the door Rose had left.

After making sure the boys were all in order, John went over to one of the windows and drew back the curtain. To his dismay Baines, Jenny and a handful of scarecrows stood outside the school. The headmaster and Mister Phillips were standing a few yards away and seemed to be talking to them. All the while, Baines grinned like a mad man staring at them with vacant eyes.

John couldn't hear what they were saying but watched as Baines moved over to one of the scarecrows and ripped its arm off. The dummy turned his head but didn't flinch. So there was no one inside; the scarecrows were moving by themselves.

Baines continued talking as he stepped up to stand a few feet away from the headmaster. The man's mouth moved and Baines smiled turning and walking back away. Then without warning, Baines spun around and fired his laser at Mister Phillips, vaporizing him where he stood. John gasped and watched as Baines spoke to the headmaster taking aim on him.

The headmaster turned and ran back into the school earning a grin from the boy. John could see Jenny laughing, throwing her head back and pointing to the fleeing man.

The door to the room opened and John walked over to stand beside the boys. The headmaster entered with a solemn look upon his face.

"Mister Phillips has been murdered," he said gravely. "Mister Smith, can you tell me why?"

"Honestly, sir, I have no idea," John shook his head. "And the telephone line's been disconnected. We are on our own."

"If we have to make a fight of it, then make a fight we shall," the headmaster turned to the boys. "Hutchinson, we'll build a barricade within the courtyards. Fortify the entrances, build our defenses. Gentlemen, in the name of the King, we shall stand against them."

"Yes, sir!" all the boys called out. John watched as they left to get in positions to guard the school. All of the boys had put on determined faces but John could see fear behind their eyes.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

John was standing out in the courtyard directing the boys in setting up the defenses. The students hauled machine guns and placed them on the ground aimed toward the main gate. A foot high wall of sand bags had been placed in around the school buildings with tight gaps for the barrels of the guns.

"Ashington, we need water for the Vickers gun. See to it," the headmaster stood beside him and clapped his hands. "Faster. All of you, faster."

"Lockley," John called to a boy. "When firing commences, you're in charge of the gallery."

"Peterson, that is not acceptable," the headmaster spoke to the boys as if this was just a drill. "Report to your senior officer."

John surveyed the boys before him. All preparing for battle. Some of them were not fourteen yet and already forced to fight for their country. They were much too young. The thought of them in war hurt John's heart and he realized why Rose had pleaded against it.


	11. Life is But a Story

"I know it sounds mad," Rose said as she ruffled through papers on John's desk. "But when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and he stored it inside the watch. I mean, it's not really a watch; it just looks like a watch."

"And 'alien' means not from abroad, I take it," Joan said behind her. She was watching her curiously as Rose tore apart John's study searching for the watch. Papers lay scattered on the floor with books pushed aside on the desks and pictures hanging askew on the walls.

"The man you call 'John Smith'," Rose turned to the Matron. "He was born on another world."

"A different species," Joan said.

"Yeah."

"Then tell me," Joan gestured to the small journal in her hands that she had picked up from the floor. "In this fairytale… who are you?"

"Just a friend," Rose returned to sorting through the papers. "I'm not—I mean, as much as I might—we're just friends. Yeah."

"And human, I take it?"

"Human," Rose nodded. "Don't worry. And more than that, I just don't follow him around. Well, I sort of do, but—"

"Are you sure you're not more than a friend to him?" Joan interrupted Rose. "For to John you certainly are more to him than anything."

"I, he and I, we're," Rose turned to Joan. "I'm just his traveling companion. The Doctor gets lonely, and sometimes he just needs someone to hold his hand."

Joan looked skeptically at Rose. Clamor could be heard outside as the boys prepared to fight.

"I must go," Joan said shortly and turned to leave.

"If we find that watch, we can stop them," Rose went after her stepping over various books. Joan turned back to her.

"Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me."

Giving Rose a nod she went out of the room. Rose groaned and ran out into the hall. She had to find that watch. Where could it be? She could hear John's voice from down the hall. She wondered if the man had accidently grabbed the watch, but forgotten about it with the perception filter being on. Seeing as it was her only hope, she ran down the hall in his direction.

"You're with Armitage and Thwaites," John was directing the younger boys out of the weapons room. "They know the drill."

Rose watched the boys nod and then go past her and out the door into the courtyard. They were shaking slightly holding guns more than half their size against their shoulders. Rose admired their courage in the matter, but wished it had not come to this.

"Rose, it's not safe," John went over to her when he noticed her standing there.

"I can handle myself," Rose said. "Now, tell me. Are you sure you don't have the watch? Did you accidently grab it? Or has someone been in your study recently?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," John furrowed his brow. "I never had a watch. That was just from my dreams. And that's all they were; dreams."

"Then tell me about Nottingham," Rose said.

"Sorry?"

"That's where you were brought up, right? Tell me about it."

John frowned, "Well, it lies on the River Leen, its southern boundary following the course of the River Trent which flows from Stoke to the Humber."

"That sounds like an encyclopedia," Rose said. "And where did you live, then?"

"Broadmoor Street. Adjacent to Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade."

"Those are just facts," Rose looked up at him. "It's only what the TARDIS told you. It, it made up your life."

"How can you think I'm not real?" there was pain in his voice. "When I kissed you, was that a lie?"

"No, it wasn't," Rose bit her lip. "No. But—"

"But this Doctor sounds like some, some romantic lost prince," Rose could see hurt in John's eyes. "Would you rather that? Am I not enough?"

"No, that's not true," Rose started. "But I…"

A few boys ran down the hall past John and Rose, their boots thudding on the floor. The professor watched them go and then turned back to Rose.

"I've got to go," he murmured and started to follow the boys.

"Those boys, they're children," Rose called out stopping him. "The Doc—John Smith wouldn't want them to fight. The John Smith I was getting to know, he knows it's wrong, doesn't he?"

"Mister Smith, if you please!" the headmasters voice called from outside. John took a step away and then looked back to Rose.

"What choice do I have?" he said. Rose was about to turn away when John brought a hand to her face and kissed her soundly. Then pulling back, he went out the door. Rose watched him go will a sad expression. Biting her lip, she ran after him but didn't follow him outside. Instead she stood at the window next to the Matron with the other maids and watched as the school prepared for war.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! There's going to be other short chapters like this in the future though. And as always, comments are much appreciated for encouragement!**


	12. Winning the Battle but Losing the Fight

The gates to the school wall pounded as the Family's army tried to get in. John glanced around the boys. They had set up a barricade of sandbags and turned over carts forming a very good defense. All of them were on red alert when the enemy would enter. John turned to the door and narrowed his eyes.

"Stand to!" the headmaster yelled as the scarecrows hammered at the door. "At post!"

John raised his gun aiming to at the door. The boys copied him, each taking aim with fearful expressions.

"Enemy approaching, sir," one of the seniors called from the grounds. The headmasters nodded as the doors to the school groaned. They couldn't hold much longer, and soon the attackers would enter.

"Steady," the headmaster said. "Find the biting point."

John stared down his gun waiting for the doors to bust. Glancing at a boy beside him, he saw tears were streaming down the young lad's face. Rose's words came back to him as he looked back to the doors. These boys were much too young. It was his fault they had to fight, and he hated himself for it.

Unable to hold back any longer, the gates to the school burst open, cracking the wooden beam holding them shut in two. A mass of scarecrows entered, swaying their arms as they did.

"Fire!" the headmaster yelled dropping his arm as a signal. At once, the courtyard erupted in the firing of guns. Bullets flew at the scarecrows knocking them to the ground in bursts of straw and cloth.

John held his ground but couldn't pull the trigger. He winced at noise around him watching the scarecrows fall. The boys had tears in their eyes as they fired thinking they were watching men die at their hand. But soon their tears turned into smiles as they watched the dummies fall just like a drill. The thought of them taking pleasure in killing in a war sickened John. Lowering his gun, he watched as the enemy stopped advancing.

"Cease fire!" the headmaster commanded once all the scarecrows were down. Carefully, he picked his way across the courtyard to look at the fallen army. John and the boys watched him, waiting to hear his report.

"Just straw," the man said in a relieved tone. "Like he said, straw!"

"Then no one's dead, sir?" Hutchinson looked to John. "We killed no one?"

John looked back to the headmaster. Footsteps could be heard from outside the school on the gravel road. All heads turned to look at the gate.

"Stand to!" the headmaster called as he ran back to get behind the sand bags. John was about to raise his gun when a small girl holding a red balloon stepped through gates.

"You, child! Come out of the way," the headmaster motioned to her. "Come into the school! We don't know who's out there."

The girl didn't move but continued to stare at the headmaster. John narrowed his eyes at her, remembering where he'd seen her last.

"It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it?" the headmaster again went out of the sandbag line to go over to her. "Come here, come to me."

"Mister Rocastle!" John turned and watched in dismay as Rose ran out of the school with Joan following. "Please, don't go near her."

"You were told to be quiet," the headmaster snapped at her.

"Just listen to me," Rose pleaded. "She's part of it! Matron, tell him."

Rose turned to look at Joan as the Matron mumbled, "I think that, I don't know, I think you should stay back, Headmaster."

"Mister Smith," Rose looked to him.

"She was, she was with, with Baines in the village," John stammered glancing at Rose. She shouldn't be out here. It wasn't safe.

"Mister Smith, I have seen many strange sights this night," the headmaster glared at him. "But there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child on the field of battle, sir." He turned back to the girl. "Come with me."

"You're funny," the girl said plainly.

"That's right," the headmaster allowed her a small smile. "Now, take my hand."

"So funny," the girl ginned and withdrew a curled green gun. The headmaster screamed as she fired, blasting him into dust. John flinched and looked away. Calmly the girl lowered her gun and stared at the boys.

"Now who's going to shoot me?" she yelled. "Any of you? Really?"

"Put down your guns," John told the boys.

"But, sir, the headmaster," Hutchinson said from the ground.

"I'll not see this happen," John dropped his gun. "Not anymore. You will retreat, in an orderly fashion back to the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

As he spoke, a lone figure stepped through the gates. A crooked smile upon his lips he stared blankly at the boys and came to stand beside the little girl. His alien gun in his hand rested at his legs.

"But, sir," Hutchinson's voice quavered softly as he glanced at Baines.

"I said lead the way," John watched Baines carefully. The boy smiled at the professor and raised his weapon up to his head aimed at the sky.

"Well, go on, then," Baines grinned. "Run!"  
A green laser shot into the sky with a loud hissing sound. The boys screamed and started to scatter trying to get away from the insane aliens.

"Come on!" Rose yelled to John and he and Joan followed her back into the school casting glances over their shoulders. The little girl with the balloon smiled as she watched the people flee from her brother.

"Reanimate!" Baines screeched to the fallen scarecrows. Soon the dummies began to twitch and rise to their feet. John didn't wait to see what happened after.

He pulled ahead of Rose and the Matron and pushed open the back door to the servants' corridor and a way out. The three began ushering the boys out of the school and to safety.

Glancing across the other end of the school he grimaced as scarecrows shuffled in grabbing the boys and bringing them to where Baines and the little girl were standing. They seemed to be searching for a particular one, releasing each boy when the girl shook her head.

"Let's go! Quick as you can!" John said showing the boys down the hall.

"But don't go to the village!" Rose called further down the corridor. "It's not safe!"

"And you ladies!" John went over to Rose and Joan trying to get them to follow the boys. He had to keep them safe. That's all that mattered.

"Not till we've got the boys out," Joan said whilst helping a young boy out the door. Hutchinson and a few seniors rushed past them and out the door. John followed to make sure they left the school grounds.

"Now, I insist!" John put a hand on Rose's arm pushing her slightly to the door. "The pair of you, just go! If there are any more boys inside, all find them!"

John ran down the hall and over to the door entrance. Unlatching it, he thrust open the door to reveal a posse of scarecrows. Growling in frustration, he slammed it shut fumbling with the lock as he did.

"I think," he turned to Rose and Joan. "Retreat!"

Together the three friends ran away from the school and down the dirt road. John took the lead turning off the path into a thicket. Rose and Joan followed, panting and catching back their breath.

"Doctor!" Mister Clark's voice shouted out like calling to a dog. "Doctor!"

John ducked down behind a bush and stared across the field. Mister Clark and a few scarecrows stood at the entrance to school beside a large blue box. At the top of the box were the words _Police Box_ in glowing gold letters with a black boarder surrounding it. John knew exactly where he'd seen this from.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as Rose and Joan kneeled down beside him. He kept his eyes fixed on the box, wondering how on Earth it could be here if he'd only seen it in his dreams.

"Come back, Doctor," Clark was still calling out as the rest of the Family joined him. "Come home! Come and claim your prize."

"Out you come, Doctor!" Baines came up beside Clark. "There's a good boy. Come to the Family."

"Time to end it now!" Jenny yelled. John stared at the blue box shaking slightly.

"You recognize it, don't you?" Rose said softly beside him.

"Come out, Doctor!" Jenny was still yelling. "Come to us!"

"I've never seen it in my life," John muttered, telling himself that more than to Rose.

"Do you remember its name?" Rose asked him and John turned to her. Hope was in her eyes and it pained John to see it.

"I'm sorry, John," Joan said. "But you wrote about it. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box."

John turned to look at the box. He didn't want to believe her, but he knew it was true. So many dreams had that box. John wished he'd never had those dreams.

"I'm not," he started, with his voice quavering slightly. "I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith! With his life, and his job, and his love!"

John turned to Rose and saw his pain reflected in her eyes.

"Why can't I be John Smith?" he cried to her and took her hand in his. "Isn't he a good man?"

"Yes," Rose whispered. "Yes, he is—"

"Why can't I stay?!" John brought his other hand over his face.

"But we need the Doctor."

John looked back over to her. She wouldn't look at him but kept her gaze fixed on the ground.

"What am I, then?" John's voice cracked. "_Nothing. _I'm just a story!"

John got up from the ground and ran off into the woods. He could hear Rose and Joan following him but he didn't care. His whole life was a lie. Everything made up. He didn't ask for this! He never wanted this!


	13. Identity Crisis

"This way," Joan said when they reached on the country road. "I think I know somewhere we can hide."

"We've got to keep going," John stopped. Anger was still written all over his features and he wouldn't look at Rose from where she stood beside him.

"Just listen to me for once, John," the Matron ran down a side road. "Now, follow me."

Rose went after her and cast a glance over her shoulder at John. Reluctantly he followed them, his eyes fixed on the path before him.

After jogging a short distance, the three came upon a large house sitting beside a field. The windows were unlit and there was an eerie silence surrounding the dwelling.

"Oh, here we are," Joan panted, holding her side. "It should be empty. Oh, it's a long time since I'm run that far."

"But who lives here?" Rose asked.

"If I'm right," John paused for breath. "No one."

Walking over to the door, she opened it and slowly walked inside. Rose and John followed after her. The front room was dark and empty; the kitchen table had a teapot on it and was set for supper. But no people were in sight.

"Hello?" Joan called out as she entered the room. "No one home. We should be safe here."

"Whose house is it, then?" Rose looked around the vacant room.

"Er, the Cartwright's," Joan went over the table. "That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then… they were vanished."

Reaching out a hand, Joan touched the teapot on the table.

"Stone cold," she told them and then to herself, "How easily I accept these ideas."

John walked over to one of the chairs beside the table and sat down upon it. His expression was mixed with pain and confusion and he wrung his hands.

"I must go to them," John looked to Rose. "Before anyone else dies."

"You can't," the Matron said. "Rose, there must be something we can do."

"Not without the watch," Rose said softly.

"You're the Doctor's companion! Don't you help?!" John spat and glared at her in anger. "What exactly do you do for him?! Why does he need you?!"

Rose fought back tears and took a step back saying softly, "Because he's lonely."

John looked at her with pain covering his face, "And that's what you want me to become."

Rose shook her head and turned away from him. She could hear John get up from his chair behind her. A hand rested on her shoulder and Rose turned to see him gazing down at her with pain in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when a soft knocking came from the door. All heads turned to look in its direction.

"What if it's them?" Joan whispered.

"I'm not an expert," Rose stepped away from John. "But I don't think scarecrows knock."

"Rose," John murmured and Rose put a hand up to stop him from following. Cautiously she went over to the door and unlatched it, peering though the crack to see what was there. She blinked in surprise when the door revealed Timothy Latimer standing in front of her.

"I brought you this," he said holding out a hand. Rose's eyes widened when she saw the fob watch resting on his palm.

Opening the door fully she motioned for him to come inside. Latimer handed her the watch as he did and Rose went over to John. The professor looked at her confusedly. Biting her lip, Rose reached out and showed him the watch.

"Hold it," she told him.

"I won't," John stared at the small time device.

"Please, just hold it," Rose pleaded.

"It told me to find you," Latimer said. "It wants to be held."

"You've had this watch all this time?" Joan spoke up looking to the boy. "Why didn't you return it?"

"Because it was waiting," Latimer looked to John. "And because I was so scared… of the Doctor."

"Why?"

"Because, I've seen him," Latimer said and walked up beside Rose. "He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it," John said.

"He's ancient and forever," Latimer continued. "He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop it!" John was trying to conceal his anger. "I said stop it!"

"And, he's wonderful."

John looked to Rose and she gave him a hopeful smile. John's breathing was quickening as he tried to put together what was happening. From the table, Joan reached into her coat and withdrew a small book.

"I've still got this," she said showing them the book she'd grabbed when she and Rose had searched John's study. "The journal."

"Those are just stories," John told her.

"Now we know that's not true," Joan said as she opened the book. "Perhaps there's something in here—"

A large blast came from outside shaking the cottage. Everyone turned to look in the direction the eruption came.

"What the hell?" Rose ran over to the window and stared out across the way. John came up behind her, placing a hand on her back. Fire was shooting down from the sky, striking the village beneath it. The Family had decided to take the attack up a notch. Rose felt her chest ache for the innocent lives that had to suffer for her mistake in not staying hidden.

"They're destroying the village," Joan gasped.

John turned away from the window and grabbed Rose's arm ripping the object out of her hand, "The watch."

"John, wait," Rose started to say as John moved and stood a distance away from them.

_"Closer, closer, closer, so very, very close," _the Doctor's voice spoke to John as he cradled the watch in his hands.

"Can you hear it?" Latimer asked.

"He's asleep," John murmured listening to the Doctor's voice in his head. "Waiting to awaken."

_"Little man," _the Doctor said.

"Why did he speak to me?" said Latimer.

"Oh, low level telepathic field," John's voice changed to be more like the Doctor's causing Rose to smile. "You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing—"

John's body shuddered and blinked staring down at the watch in fear.

"Is that how he talks?" John looked to Rose.

"That's him," Rose moved closer to John. "All you have to do is open it and he's back."

Another blast from outside shook the house and John trembled. His face was contorted with pain and he watched Rose.

"You knew this all along," he voice was full of hurt. "And yet you watched as I—"

"I didn't know," Rose stopped him. "He gave me a list of things to watch out for, but that wasn't included."

"Falling in love?" John had tears in his eyes. "That didn't even occur to him?"

Rose avoided his gaze, "No."

"Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die?"

"It was always going to end though!" Rose cried. "The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan, and that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."

"So your job was to execute me?" John's voice cracked.

"People are dying out there," Rose felt tears running down her face. "They need him and I need him. Because you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only known him for two years, but it seems like I've known him forever. And he is everything. He's just everything to me and, and… I love him."

"You love him, the Doctor?" John said softly. Rose wiped her tears and nodded. She meant every word of that, but if that would ruin her friendship with the Doctor, then she wished she'd never said it. Their friendship meant more than the world to her and she never wanted to lose it.

"And does he love you back?" John's voice rose in anguish. "Does he come to you quietly? Or whisper loving words in your ear? Does he kiss you softly, and show you that you mean something to him?"

Rose let her tears fall as she murmured, "He doesn't have to."

John gazed at her with pain and love as Rose hung her head. Another explosion from outside shook the house, lighting up the sky to the left.

"It's getting closer," Latimer said. John stared at the watch in his palms and then his eyes widened.

"I should have thought of it before!" John said quickly holding up the watch. "I can give them this! Just the watch! Then they can leave and I can stay as I am!"

"You can't do that!" Rose cried.

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him!"

"He'll never let you do it."

"And if they get what they want, then, then—"

"Then it all ends in destruction," Joan said quietly from the window. All eyes turned to her as she looked down at the journal in her hands sadly.

"I never read to the end," she continued. "Those creatures would live forever, to breed and conquer, for war across the stars for every child." Joan looked over to Rose and Latimer. "Rose, may I talk with him? Alone, please."

Latimer nodded and went out of the cottage. Rose followed him slowly but stopped when she heard John sob out her name, "Rose, _wait._"

Casting a glance a Joan first, Rose ran over to him and embraced him. John hugged her tightly weeping into her shoulder. Pain welled up inside Rose's chest and she released him after a few moments. She started to pull away, but John leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers in a soft kiss.

"I love you," he whispered after he pulled away. Rose felt her heart stop. _Please, don't say that… _She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but no words came. _I can't do this. _Turing away from the man, she ran out the door without turning back and joined Latimer outside.

The boy looked up at her from where he sat on a bench beside the cottage. With a heavy heart, Rose went over and sat beside him. A bright, fiery light lit up the sky as the bombardment on the village continued. Latimer's breath caught and he looked up to the sky in fear. Rose put an arm around his shoulders consolingly and hugged the boy as she shuttered slightly. It was a small comfort, but it slowly eased the pain in Rose's heart.

* * *

**A/N: Had a problem uploading this and it copying the text twice! Sorry! Fixed now. :/**


	14. The Dream of a Normal Death

John sat next to Joan staring at the fob watch. All he had to do was give the watch to the Family and he'd be free. He could spend the rest of his life with Rose. They could grow old together and he could stay with her forever. That was all he wanted. But in his heart, John knew Rose could never accept him over the Doctor. She loved the time traveler from space, not him.

"If I could do this instead of you," Joan's voice sounded so far away from John "Then I would. I'd thought you and Rose… But my thoughts aren't important."

"He won't love her," John tried to convince himself and then turned to Joan. "He won't even care for you as a friend anymore."

"If he's not you, then I wouldn't want to befriend him anyway," Joan tried to give him a smile which came out more as a sad expression. "I watched you with Rose, and it reminded myself of when I was like that with Oliver. It heartened me to see you so happy."

"And it was real, now wasn't it?" John's voice was hoarse. "I really thought…"

Joan nodded to him and then looked to the watch in his hand.

"Let me see," Joan took it from him and weighed the device in her hands. "Blasted thing. Blasted, blasted thing. I can't even hear it, it says nothing to me."

John dropped his gaze and took the watch from her. A small simple device it was. And yet, it held the power to start a war and change who he was. It was still his choice though. Or was it? Did he even get a say? The Doctor had created him, he was just a story. He wasn't real. What he wanted didn't matter—he could never live his life with Rose.

Turning the silver instrument in his palm, he gripped it tight feeling anger and anguish burning through him. His breath caught as his vision faded over to white and a sharp pain hit his head. Images flashed before his eyes showing him a life he could have.

_Wedding bells chimed as the town celebrated. Joan wiped a few tears from her eyes and waved to John and Rose Smith. John looked to his bride with happiness covering his features and Rose smiled up at him as he leaned over to capture her lips with his. _

_John looked down at the small child in his hands. Rose sat with him, her hand on her husband's shoulder as he cradled their first-born child. _

_Their two oldest children ran ahead filling the air with laughter as John and Rose strolled down the road. The youngest held onto both their hands and the parents pulled her up so that she swung between them. Smiles were on all their faces._

_John lay on his deathbed, his hair gray and his body frail. He'd lived a long, wonderful life with Rose, but now it was coming to an end. Rose sat on a chair beside him, her hand laid over his._

_ "__They're all safe aren't they?" he murmured. "The children, the grandchildren… Everyone's safe?"_

_ "__Everyone's safe," Rose smiled at him. "And they all send their love, John."_

_She had aged just like him, but to John, she was still just as beautiful as she had been. _

_ "__Well," John could feel his life fading away. "It's time. Thank you."_

_John took in a final slow breath and his eyes drifted close, sending him into an endless slumber._

John gasped as the vision faded and he turned to Joan.

"Did you see?" he asked shaking slightly and clutching the watch. His friend shook her head slowly.

"He, he showed me what I could have," John choked, staring down at the watch in his hands. "The Doctor showed me. A life with Rose," a tear snaked down John's cheek. "The Time Lord has such adventures. But he could never have a life like that…And yet I could. I could stay with Rose forever."

An explosion shook the cottage, and John had to close his eyes from the bright glare it caused. The firings were so close now.

John was breathing heavily and he held the watch up. It felt heavy in his hand as he stared at it. If he gave the watch to the Family, he'd be free. That's all it took. He could spend his life with Rose, just like the vision had shown him.

"What are you going to do?" Joan said softly beside him. John looked over to her in sadness. He was dived between an impossible choice, but John knew there was only one answer.


	15. Alone

Rose opened her eyes after another eruption came again. Latimer sat beside her staring at the ground with nervous eyes.

"They've been talking for more than five minutes now," he commented. "We don't have much time left. He has to open the watch."

Rose nodded and rose up from the wooden bench. Latimer looked up at her confusedly as she did.

"I'm gonna go check on them," Rose said softly as she walked to the door. "You stay here, 'k?"

Latimer nodded and returned his gaze to the ground. Rose stepped up to the door frame and softly tapped her knuckles on the wood. No answer came and Rose frowned. Cautiously, she opened the door and stepped inside.

"John, Joan?" Rose called out. Scanning the room she saw the Matron standing beside the window and staring out to the village. John on the other hand was nowhere in sight.

"Where's John?" Rose said looking to Joan. The Matron didn't look at her but gazed down at the small journal in her hands.

"He's gone to give them what they want," Joan said quietly.

Rose felt her heart stop.

"What?" she gasped. "But, but he can't! He can't!"

"Rose—"

"No!" Rose's breathing quickened. "Which way did he go? Tell me!"

"I don't know, he's long gone by now," Joan turned to her. "But—"

Rose didn't listen and turned out the door. Latimer called out to her as she ran by but she ignored him. Tearing down the path she ran in the direction of the school. Mud caked her shoes and hung on the hem of her dress.

She skidded to a halt when the building came in sight, her chest heaving for air. A few scarecrows were still lingering outside, but the TARDIS had moved from its original place. Rose felt tears sting at the back of her eyes and she turned away from the school.

She ran until her lungs burned for breath. Sucking in gulps of air she looked at her surroundings. Far in the distance she could see Cooper's field and in the other direction the Cartwright's house where Latimer and Joan were. A small stump rested by the path and Rose collapsed on it wearily.

She had no idea of where John could have gone. He could be hiding in the village or he could be lying dead on the floor of the Family's ship. All she knew was that he was gone, and that might never see the Doctor again.

Tears flowed down Rose's cheeks and she buried her head in her arms.


	16. Secret Smile

"We'll blast them into dust, then fuse the dust into glass, then shatter them all over again!" Son said gleefully through Baines' body. He was enjoying destroying these puny humans. This was sport!

Footfalls sounded from the entrance to the ship. The Family turned their heads in unison, taking in a sniff to distinguish what was coming. Son smiled when he saw the stupid human, John Smith, make his way shakily into the ship.

"Just—" he started to say and then broke off when the ship shook as it fired off another round of fire on the town. The human tried to steady himself, his hand slipping on the switches next to the entrance. This pitiful creature really was clumsy. Death would almost be a relief for him.

"Just stop the bombardment," Mister Smith stammered. "That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want. Just, just stop."

"Say please," Son smiled.

"Please," Smith looked fearfully at the Family. Son and Mother rolled down the switches for the armaments, ceasing fire on the village. Smith looked around the ship in horror, and Son could see his chest moving up and down quickly as he breathed.

"Wait a minute," Mother inhaled deeply. "Still human."

"Now I can't, I can't pretend to understand, not for a second," Smith stuttered. "But I want you to know I'm innocent in all this. He made me John Smith. It's not like, like I had any control over it."

John spread his hands in a gesture, and in thus doing so, knocked some more levers on the ship. Clumsy oaf.

"He didn't just make himself human," Mother sneered. "He made himself an idiot."

"Same thing isn't it?" Son gave a crooked smile.

"I don't care about this Doctor and your family," Smith seemed to build up some courage and walked over to the Family. "I just want you to go! So I've made my choice. You can have him."

Smith held up his palm and showed the Family the small fob watch. Son smiled as he stared at the device. At last! Soon they would live forever.

"Just take it, please!" Smith continued. "Take him away!"

"At last," Son voiced his thoughts as he took the watch from the human. Holding it in his hands he stared down at the meaningless designs on its front. Somewhere, nestled inside, was a Time Lord's consciousness. Soon to be the Family's. Reaching a hand out, Son grabbed Smith by his suit lapels and pulled him forward.

"Don't think that saved your life!" he laughed still not taking his eyes off the watch in his other hand. Son threw the human away and Smith fell back, his hands trailing down more switches.

"Family of Mine," Son said. "Now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord."

Son clicked open the watch and the Family inhaled deeply. No Time Lord smell met their noses and Son felt anger burning up inside him.

"It's empty!" he hissed and the Family looked to Smith.

"Where's it gone?" the man stammered.

"You tell me!" Son tossed the watch at Smith and the human caught it in the air. A wry smile came across his face and he hauled himself to his feet.

"Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection," the Doctor said in his usual voice. "Little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy…But it has got to be said, I don't like the look of that hydroconometer."

The Doctor pulled a pair of specs from his pocket, and putting them on, looked at the readings of the Family's ship. Son's eyes flicked over to the hydroconometer.

"It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converters," the Doctor continued, trailing a tube on the ceiling with his finger and then tapping the central unit of the ship. The Family followed him with their eyes.

"Oh," the Time Lord made a face. "Because if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice. _Run._"

Turning, the Time Lord ran out of the spaceship just as warning sirens and lights went off.

"Get out!" Son yelled. "Get out!"

The Family ran after the Doctor as fast as they could. The sirens blared though the night as they exited the ship and ran away. Son reckoned they only had a few moments to create a good distance between the ship and the Family before it exploded. The Doctor ran ahead of them, his long legs helping him sprint away.

The spaceship exploded behind them sending the Family sprawling head first on the grassy field. Slowly, they raised their heads from the ground and looked up. The Time Lord loomed over them with cold anger written over his hard features. Despite what he knew would happen, Son allowed himself to smile once more in the darkness.

_He never raised his voice. That was the worst thing. The fury of the Time Lord. And then we discovered why. Why this Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, why he'd run away from us and hidden. He was being kind. _

_He wrapped my father in unbreakable chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star. He tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there forever. _

_He still visits my sister. Once a year, every year. I wonder if one day he might forgive her. But there she is. Can you see? He trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror. If ever you look at your reflection and see something move behind you, just for a second, that's her. That's always her. _

_As for me, I was suspended in time. And the Doctor put me to work, standing over the fields of England, as their protector. _

_We wanted to live forever. So the Doctor made sure that we did. _


	17. Bugger Off

Rose watched the sky brighten as the sun rose up in the heavens behind her. Cloud cover was still overhead giving the morning a gray haze. Dawn had come only an hour later after John had left, and Rose had stayed in the field the whole time. Her eyes were red from crying and tears were still stained on her cheeks.

Looking away from the sky, Rose rested her head against her crossed arms. Her heart ached in her chest and she blinked back more tears. There was nothing left she could do. John had gone to give the Family the watch, and now the Family had probably consumed the Doctor's essence. They'd take over the world and could never be stopped. And all of this was her fault.

The sound of footfalls came behind her signaling someone was approaching. Rose didn't turn to greet the person but buried her head even more so in her arms. The grass crunched as someone crouched beside her.

"Rough night, huh?" A familiar voice said. "You alright?"

Rose stood up and moved away, "Just leave me alone, John."

"Oh," the man paused. "Right. Yeah, sure." Rose heard him rise from the ground. "Well, I mean I would, if I were, er, in fact, John Smith presently."

Furrowing her brow, Rose turned around to look over to the man behind her. White trainers, a brown pinstriped suit, and a long tan overcoat met her eyes. With a small smile on his lips and great big, spiked-in-the-front hair, the last of the Time Lord's gazed down at her.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Doctor!" Rose threw herself at him, tackling him in a tight embrace. The Doctor giggled and hugged her back, spinning her around with him. Rose squeezed his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much," Rose murmured as tears fell down her face once more. "I thought I'd never see you again."

The Doctor pulled away slightly to look at her properly. Bringing a hand up, he cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Hey," he whispered. "There's no need for that. Everything's alright now. See?"

"But Joan said you'd gone and given the Family the watch," Rose said. "I thought you'd left—"

"I'd _never _abandon you, Rose," the Doctor smiled. "I always come back! Right?"

Rose nodded and blinked away her tears as the Doctor pulled her in for another hug. The stood there for a long while, standing in each other's embrace until the Doctor pulled away.

"Come on," he grinned and held her hand as they walked away. "Back to the TARDIS! Though, got a few things to do here before we're off."

"Mmn, 'k," Rose smiled as the Doctor started to swing their intertwined hands between them. "But hold on. What happened to the Family? There not still out there, are they?"

"There gone," the Doctor's tone was cold. "That's it. They won't be bothering us again."

Rose glanced over to him and saw that his face was dark. She knew that face. The 'Oncoming Storm' look that usually meant 'back off'. Rose took it that he didn't want to talk about them.

"I almost hate to say it," Rose smiled. "But I've missed that face."

"Missed what face?" the Doctor glanced at her.

"Your 'bugger off' face," Rose leaned on his shoulder. "The one you usually get when you'd rather not talk about something."

"'Bugger off' face?" The Doctor raised a brow. "I wasn't making a 'bugger off' face!"

"Yes, you were!" Rose giggled.

"Nah," the Doctor shouldered Rose. "Rubbish that is. 'Cause I most certainly, do not, at any cost, want you think I'm telling you to 'bugger off'. Quite the opposite in fact."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose smiled with her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"That, since I haven't got to see you in three months, blimey, was it that long?" the Doctor said. "Anyway, I feel the very sudden need to hug you again."

Rose laughed as he took her in his arms once more and squeezed her. He giggled and hugged her tighter, smiling into her hair.


	18. Loss

Joan sat with her hands clasped in her lap on a chair beside the dining table. The morning light shown through the window casting shadows on the floor. The door creaked behind her and Joan rose from the chair to go stand beside the window. She gazed out at the world before her as footsteps echoed against the floor as someone stepped in.

"Is it done?" she asked looking out the corner of her eye at the man leaning against the coat wall.

"It's done," his voice was so familiar, but Joan knew he was not the man she had become good friend with.

"Police and the army are at the school," Joan told him. "Parents have come to take the boys home. I should go. They'll have so many questions. I'm not sure what to say."

Joan turned to study at the man properly and then quickly looked away.

"Oh… you look the same," she said. "Goodness, you must forgive my rudeness. I… find it difficult to look at you. Doctor, I must call you Doctor. Where is he? John Smith?"

"He's in here somewhere," the Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"Like a story," Joan looked at him. "Could you change back?"

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"No," the Doctor's voice was quiet.

"Not even for Rose?" Joan asked and the Doctor averted his gaze briefly but then looked to her and shook his head softly. "I see. Well, then. He was braver than you, in the end. That ordinary man. You chose to change. He chose to die."

The Doctor straightened up and took a step forward, "Come with me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Travel with me," he smiled slightly. "And Rose."

"As what?"

"Our friend."

"But that's not fair," Joan looked at him sadly. "What must I look like to you, Doctor? I must seem so very small."

"No," The Doctor said. "You were the greatest friend anyone could have. John Smith was so very lucky to have gotten to know you. Rose too. I'd like that. I'd love to call you my friend."

"I can't," Joan said softly.

"Please come with me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"John Smith is dead," Joan lifted her head. "And you look like him."

The Doctor made his way across the room to stand before her, "But he's here, inside, if you look in my eyes."

"Promise me one thing, Doctor," Joan didn't meet his eye but looked to the small journal resting on the table. "If everything John Smith wrote about you in his journal were true, then, tell Rose. Everyone wants to hear that someone, at least cares about them. Even if he's too proud to say it."

The Doctor said nothing but turned his gaze away.

"No? Then answer me this. Just one question, that's all. If the Doctor had never visited us, if he's never chosen this place on a whim," Joan turned and looked up at the Doctor with a firm stare. "Would anyone here have died?"

The Doctor stayed silent.

"You can go," Joan whispered.

Without another word, the Doctor turned and slowly made his way to the door. Joan watched him as he left his head down and a blank but hard look on his face. As the door closed behind him, Joan went over to the journal on the dining table. Gingerly, she lifted it and held it to her chest. A small tear rolled down her cheek and she mourned the loss of her dear friend, John Smith.


	19. Missed You

Rain fell lightly against the Doctor's head as he climbed the hill behind the Cartwright's cottage. At the top rested the TARDIS. Rose stood in front of it hugging herself against the cold rain. She had changed back into her 2006 attire with blue-jeans and a deep pink jacket. She looked at him with a sad smile as he walked up to her.

"Right then, molto bene," he called out.

"How was she?" Rose nodded to the house.

"Time we moved on," the Doctor said.

"If you want, I could go in there and—"

"Time we moved on," the Doctor repeated giving Rose a look. She nodded and looked to the ground for a brief moment.

"Er, meant to say, back there, last night," Rose glanced up at him. "I, I would have said anything to get you to change."

"Oh, yeah," the Doctor nodded and looked away slightly. "Of course you would. Yeah."

"I mean, I wasn't really—"

"Oh, no, no," the Doctor hid a grin as he saw Rose's cheeks turn the color of her name sake.

"Good," she bit her lip.

"Fine."

"So there we are then," Rose gave a forced chuckle.

"There we are then, yes," the Doctor smiled and looked up at her. "And I never said. Thanks for looking after me."

Spreading his arms wide he went up to Rose and wrapped her in a strong embrace. Rose smiled and pressed her cheek against his, bringing her hands up over his back.

"Doctor, Rose," a voice called out. Releasing Rose, (and feeling slightly bothered by the fact that he had to) the Doctor turned to see young Timothy Latimer climbing the hill.

"Tim Timothy Timber!" the Doctor grinned and nodded to the boy.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," the boy stood erect with his hand behind his back as he addressed them. "And thank you. Because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."

"You don't have to fight," Rose said.

"I think we do."

"But you could get hurt."

"Well so could you, travelling around with him," Latimer nodded to the Doctor. "But it's not going to stop you."

Rose looked to the Time Lord beside her and smiled. Reaching into his pocket, the Doctor withdrew the small fob watch and outstretched an arm to Latimer.

"Tim," he said. "I'd be honored if you'd take this."

Latimer smiled as he took the watch from the Doctor's hand. He ran his thumb over the intricate words in Gallifrey etched on its case front. A small frown came over his face.

"I can't hear anything," he looked back up at the Doctor.

"No, it's just a watch now," the Doctor said. "But keep it with you, for good luck."

Latimer smiled and gave the Doctor a nod.

"Look after yourself," Rose went over to the boy and gave him a hug. Then pulling back, kissed him quickly on the cheek. Latimer grinned.

The Doctor meanwhile had unlocked the doors to the TARDIS and now pushed them open. Rose smiled at him and went inside as he held them back for her.

"You'll like this bit," the Doctor grinned at Latimer and stepped inside after her. Latimer furrowed his brow and watched as the box groaned like ancient gears in an old mill. A light on the top glowed and faded out in tune to the noise. The boy watched in amazement as the box faded away, leaving only echoes of the grinding sounds.

Smiling, the boy turned away heading back in the direction of the school. A war was coming, there was no denying that now, but he would be prepared. He would fight for his country and King, and perhaps one day, he'd see the Doctor and his companion once more.

⋆⋆⋆DW⋆⋆⋆

The TARDIS's groans soon turned into a low hum as the ship coasted through the time vortex. The Doctor stood at its helm, turning gears and flipping switches. Rose watched him from where she sat on the jump seat.

"Oh, I've missed this," she smiled leaning her head back on the chair so that she looked up at the domed ceiling. "Time vortex, traveling through space, and time of course, the hum of the TARDIS, all of it! You too, mind you."

The Doctor didn't reply to her, which was unusual for him. Tilting her head back up, she looked over to him. He had his back to her and seemed to be studying the time rotor as it moved up and down.

"You're being quiet," she mused. "Something wrong?"

The Doctor didn't say anything but continued not to look at her. Frowning, Rose got up from the jump seat and went over to him.

"Doctor?" she came up beside him. "You alright?"

The Doctor blinked and turned to look at her with a serious expression across his face.

"Rose," he began. "Did… would you have rather stayed with John Smith?"

Rose stared at him in surprise.

"Instead of me changing back, would you have been happier if I was John Smith?" the Doctor continued. "You could have lived your life with him. Grown old together and live a peaceful life free of pain. Something I could never give you," the Doctor murmured his last sentence and looked away briefly.

"If that's what you wanted, then," the Doctor turned his gaze back to her. "I could still change back. If you want. I could be John Smith for you, and let you live your life… Rose?"

Rose looked over his face. She couldn't believe what he was offering. But searching his face, she could tell he wasn't joking. His eyes were soft and his brow furrowed slightly. He was being serious. He'd give up his Time Lord life in the TARDIS just to make sure she was happy.

"No," Rose smiled and reached out to hug him around his middle. "I don't want that. And I especially don't ever want you to go again. I'd miss you so much. Every day when you were human, I kept wishing you'd change back. I did, John… He did make me feel happy, but not as much as you. I missed you. I missed that tight suit of yours, your witty quips, rambles, species insults, sometimes uncontrollable temper, rudeness—"

"Oi!" The Doctor squeaked. "Enough with naming my faults!"

"Mmn," Rose hummed and pressed her cheek against his chest. "I'm just saying I'd just miss you, everything about you, even your faults, every little bit about you. _Please_ don't ever leave again."

"Okay then," the Doctor smiled as he pulled away from Rose slightly to see her face. "Good. Because I really didn't want to go back to being a human. And if it means anything, I love having you as my traveling companion. The TARDIS just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Ta," Rose smiled with her tongue poking out between her teeth. "But enough sappy stuff. Doesn't really suit you."

"I am not being, as you say, 'sappy'," the Doctor pulled Rose in for a hug. "I'm just telling you the truth." The Doctor turned his head so that he whispered in her ear, "I've missed you too, Rose Tyler."

Rose smiled happily and felt warmth spread in her chest. Softy, the Doctor pressed his lips to her cheek for a few moments. Then, pulling back, he looked down at Rose as he held her in his arms.

"Hello," Rose giggled slightly.

"Hello," the Doctor whispered. Bringing a hand out, but still holding Rose with the other he flipped a lever on the main console. The TARDIS hummed and shook briefly.

"Where are we going now?" Rose asked and started to move away from the Doctor. He didn't seem to like this, and pulled her back to him.

"I'm going to show you the stars, Rose," he smiled. "I'm going to take you to where they'll be all around us like you could reach out and touch them. We'll sit on top of the TARDIS—doubt she'll mind—just basking in their glow. How's that sound?"

"It sounds beautiful," Rose beamed. "Oh, I love this. I'll never get tired of traveling with you. Everything is so brilliant. You're brilliant."

"Who's sappy now?"

"Oh, shut up," Rose laughed and swatted his shoulder playfully. He grinned and hugged her to him once more.

"Are you just going to hug me the whole way?" Rose giggled pushing back.

"Mmm, yup," the Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead. "I like cuddling you. Unless, of course, it bothers you."

"Oh, no, no," Rose shook her head. "Not at all."

"Well in that case," the Doctor had a cocky grin on his face. "I can assume _this_ wouldn't bother you?"

The Doctor leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Rose's eyes widened in surprise before drifting closed. She smiled against his mouth and the Doctor deepened the kiss, squeezing her tightly in his arms. Her hands worked their way up around his neck keeping his head down to hers as his wrapped all the way around her back, one of them coming up to tangle with her hair.

When he finally pulled away, Rose opened her eyes and looked up at him blissfully. He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. They stayed that way for a while, listening to the time rotor while holding each other close.

"Thank you, Rose," he murmured, his breath ghosting over her face.

"For what?"

"For everything," the Doctor grinned. Sighing happily, Rose nuzzled her head against his neck while he rested his cheek against her hair. The beating of his two hearts met her ears and she smiled. The Doctor ran his fingers through her long hair and kissed the top of her head earning a small hum from her.

"Rose," the Doctor murmured and Rose lifted her head to gaze up at him. "I just want you to know that, that I… Rose, I, I—"

Rose brought her hand up and placed a finger to his lips. The Doctor's gaze flicked up to her and she smiled sweetly at him.

"It's alright, Doctor," Rose whispered. "I know."

The Doctor's expression softened and he brought Rose closer, tightening their embrace. Leaning forward, Rose pressed her lips against his once more, softly kissing her Doctor.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes the whole of _Better With Two. _Thank you all for reading this!**


End file.
